


My Kingdom for a Spikebot

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Other, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy can’t have the real Spike, so she gets the next best thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warnings for:  Strong sexual content, adult language and content. Pairings are M/F, M/M, implied M/M/F, and pseudo-non con sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 5, after the episode 'I Was Made to Love You' and around the time 'Intervention' was set. Joyce did not die at the end of 'IWMTLY' and Spike did not have a Buffybot made.
> 
> * Mucho thanks to the awesome Tiana for beta'ing me!  
> ** Thanks to Alexandra, Magz, and Edgehead for the gorgeous banners!

 

Buffy sat on a gravestone in the cemetery, swinging her feet. 

It had been a slow night for slaying and she was bored to tears. She tossed the stake she was holding up in the air and caught it a few times. There was a noise off to her right. Her head snapped in that direction. It was Spike, smirking that infuriating smirk of his. 

"What do you want?" Buffy asked coldly. 

"You look bored out of your tits, Slayer. Not enough baddies to amuse you tonight?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"First of all... Ewww. And second, if you don't get out of my sight right now, you're going to closely resemble instant soup mix," she said smugly. 

Spike laughed. "You stole that line from that Jonathan git! Back when he was Wonder Jonathan! I can still remember when he said that to me. You can't even come up with your own witty banter anymore!" He doubled over from laughter. "I love it!" 

Buffy was incensed. How dare he laugh at her! "I so did not steal it! He probably heard me say it once." She got even more angry when he just kept laughing. 

_'I'll wipe that smile off his face in a hurry!'_ She rushed over and kicked him in the head. 

He grunted and stumbled backwards with his hand to his head. 

"Now that was hardly polite, luv. You wanna dance? Fine by me..." He dropped into a fighting stance. "I've been waitin' for this for a long time." He smiled wickedly. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You can't fight back, bleach brain. Remember the chip?" 

He punched her in the face, she fell onto the ground, landing hard on her butt. She put a hand to her face and looked at him in disbelief. 

"That's right, Slayer. No more chip. I get to play with the other puppies again." Spike smirked. 

She stood back on her feet. "You know what that means, don't you?" She rubbed at her jaw. 

"What's that, luv?" 

"It means I finally get to kill you," she said simply. 

"It means that you get to _try_." He bounced on the balls of his feet. "C'mon, Buffy, give it me good." His tongue poked out between his lips. 

"Let's finish this." 

She charged at him. They began trading a series of blows, punching and kicking at each other, neither one getting the upper hand immediately. As opponents they were well matched. It was sort of a thrill for Buffy to fight a worthy opponent for once. Spike struck a powerful kick to her midsection, followed by a leg sweep. Her legs flew out from under her and she landed on her back with an “Ooomph!”, the air was knocked out of her lungs. She was still recovering when he leapt on top of her, forced her arms above her head and held her down with the weight of his body. 

Spike's face was only inches from hers. “So, this how it ends, Slayer? Is this how you want it?” he panted. 

Buffy gazed deeply into his piercing blue eyes. 

_‘So beautiful, so deadly...’_

After a moment’s indecision, she lifted her head off the ground and crushed her lips against his. Spike made a surprised sound but didn’t pull away immediately. He tore his mouth from hers after a few moments and jumped to his feet. He backed away from her in shock, stopping only when he backed up against a large tree. 

She stood up and strolled over to him, swinging her hips, a devilish smile on her lips. 

“ _This_ is how I want it, Spike...” 

Buffy grabbed him by the lapels of his leather duster and pulled him against her roughly, kissing him hard. She moaned in delight when she felt him begin to return the kiss, his lips and tongue wrestling with hers. He moved his mouth down her jaw to her throat, biting with blunt teeth, licking and sucking at her flesh. She ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Buffy! I want you!” he exclaimed between kisses. 

“Spike! Ahhh--Spike! I love you so much! Take me now! Take me!” 

They sank to the ground as one. Kissing, moaning, shredding and ripping at one another’s clothing... 

 

Buffy sat up in bed with a gasp, her eyes wide and glassy. 

“Oh God, no! Please no! Not again!” 

She dropped back down to the pillow. 

This was the seventh night in a row that she’d had erotic dreams about Spike. She knew it was wrong but, try as she might, she couldn’t control her subconscious. The real trouble was that she was thinking about him more and more when she was awake too. She wanted him so bad she thought she’d explode if she didn’t get her hands on him soon. 

“How can I feel this way after what he did? Chaining me up and offering me up to Looney Tunes Drusilla for a snack... I’m sick... I’m deranged... I’m -- so horny! Damn it!" 

She pounded her fists on her mattress. 

"And where's that 'I love you' stuff coming from? Why do I keep saying that in the dreams? I don't love him! I don't!” She screamed into her pillow. “I can’t go on like this... I’ll go crazy! I have to do something!” 

Thinking about other men didn’t help, Buffy had tried. She’d be getting frisky in a fantasy involving Brad Pitt when his hair would suddenly get shorter and change to bleached blond, his cheekbones became sharper and more defined, he always transformed into Spike. 

She punched her pillow and dropped back onto it, trying to get comfortable. She sighed. She was too hot and bothered from the dream to sleep... she knew what she had to do. She reached over and opened the top drawer in her nightstand to get her trusty vibrator (which she had also dubbed 'Mr. Pointy' along with her favorite stake). She laid back and turned it on. Closing her eyes and spreading her legs, she moved it between her thighs -- visions of Spike popped into her head, unbidden. He was naked and smiling at her, running his hands over his hot, tight body. 

_'I'll think about him... one last time. Just so I can get off quick and get some sleep.'_

Kissing Spike, fondling Spike, Spike fondling her, Spike bathing her entire body with his tongue, Spike fucking her with animalistic glee... It didn't take long for her to shudder and gasp in climax.

* * *

The next day, Buffy was doing some window shopping on Main St., drooling over all the designer clothes she couldn't afford. 

"Why do I torture myself like this?" she muttered as she gazed at the cutest DK handbag she'd ever seen. 

The last few months worrying about what Glory was going to do next and about her mother's health had frayed Buffy's nerves. But her mom was making a full recovery (according to the doctors) and Glory hadn't been heard from for a few weeks. Buffy wasn't naive enough to believe that she just gave up though. She sent her mother and Dawn away to the East Coast to stay with Joyce's sister Marie for a little while. Buffy needed to keep them safe. Glory didn't know that Dawn was 'The Key' and hopefully she never would. 

Buffy saw a familiar face exiting the electronics store across the street from her. Warren Mears, the creep who made that robot. She never did get the chance to kick his ass. She cracked her knuckles and smiled as she moved to follow him. 

When Warren was walking past an alley, she checked to make sure that no one was looking then rushed at him, pushing him in. 

"Don't hurt me! Take my wallet, here!" He cowered and held out his wallet. "Take any --" He turned around to see his mugger. "You." 

"Yep. Hi, pervert! Hope you didn't wet your pants." 

"What do you want?" He backed into the wall. 

"You know what? I forgot to kick your ass the last time I saw you." 

She started closing in on him. 

He held his hands up in front of him. "Please, no! I'll-I'll give you anything you want! Just don't hurt me!" Warren begged. 

She looked at him with disgust. "I don't want anything from you." 

His face brightened. "A bot! I'll make you your very own bot, just give me the specs and I'll do it for FOC (he pronounced it fawk)." 

Buffy raised a fist, a dangerous look on her face. He flinched away.

"What did you say?" 

"FOC, Free Of Charge!" he laughed nervously. 

"Sorry, I'm not a loser like you. I can get dates of the flesh and blood variety. I don't need a machine to --" 

"It's not about being able to get a _real_ date. It's living out a fantasy. Obtaining the unobtainable. The bot could have the image of your first love or someone you want, but for one reason or another, you can't have." 

Warren was getting hopeful that he was going to get out of this in one piece. Buffy had relaxed her stance slightly, there was a glimmer in her eye. She looked like she was actually listening to him and giving it serious thought. 

He kept at her. "You've got a hard gig, being the Slayer. And I, for one, think you deserve whatever or whoever you want -- no guilt, no consequences." 

"No consequences..." she repeated dazedly then shook her head. "What about what your bot did to Katrina? It would've killed her if I didn't stop it!" 

"It was a design flaw. I can fix that!" 

Buffy couldn't believe she was thinking about this. Her mind was filled with images of Spike. She could have him, she could own him. Like Warren said, no guilt, no consequences. A Spikebot would do anything she wanted with no argument. She could turn him off if he pissed her off. 

"Where would I keep it? I can't keep it in my house... someone would see it..." 

Warren smiled, he knew he had her. "I don't know... You're sure you can't keep it in your house? The basement or a closet would be fine." 

Buffy bit her lip. "Maybe... I could keep it in my room... Keep the door locked. I can turn it off when I'm not... using it, right?" 

"You shouldn't turn them off too often. It's bad for their positronic matrix. Just order them to stay in a certain spot and keep quiet. If you tell them to stay put, they stay put." 

"Just like the Aprilbot did?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"I told you, that was a design flaw. I'll fix that particular problem with yours. Satisfaction guaranteed! Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow night, you can give me the specs." At her frown, he explained. "Pictures of the person you want it to look like, any 'special' programming you'd like, its personality, stuff like that." 

"Yeah... okay. I'll be at your house at 8 tomorrow night." She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. 

"See you then!" Warren whistled a tune as he quickly exited the alley. 

Buffy leaned against the wall. "What am I doing? Why am I doing this?" 

But she knew why. She couldn't allow herself to give into her desire for Spike but she'd go insane if she didn't satisfy her craving for him. It wouldn't be hurting anyone...

* * *

That night, Buffy staked out (no pun intended) the Bronze with a camera. 

Food was half-priced tonight, she knew that he'd show up for that flowering onion thing or buffalo wings. And sure enough, he came. 

She concealed herself behind a pillar, peeking around the corner at him. 

Spike stalked over to the bar. 

_'God, he has such a sexy walk... have to add that to the programming.'_

She started snapping pictures of him while he looked around the club, sipping at a beer. 

_'Wish I could see him naked... I want the bot to be exactly right.'_

Buffy thought back to the short time when they had been an engaged couple. She had never been happier in her life, before or since. She had been so in love with him that some of it must have stuck with her. She remembered sitting on Spike's lap and making out with him in Giles' living room. He was an amazing kisser. Just remembering the way his soft, full lips felt on hers made her panties damp. While she'd been on his lap, she'd felt his erection poking at her bottom. She had wanted to save the actual sex for their wedding night but couldn't resist cupping him through his tight black jeans and tracing the outline of his cock with her fingers. A thrill had gone through her when she became aware of the fact that he didn't wear any underwear, it was so naughty! She'd gotten a pretty good sense of his size and contours, even through his jeans. 

_'About nine inches of salty goodness, if I'm not mistaken...'_

Buffy had to duck behind the pillar a few times to avoid being seen by him, but she managed to get the job done. She tucked the camera into her purse and made her way through the crowd to leave the club, hopefully before he saw her. 

"Buffy," Spike called from behind her. 

She stopped and shut her eyes, cursing under her breath. She turned to face him, putting on a pissed off air, she wasn't sure she would be able to talk to him without blushing like a schoolgirl. 

"What do you want, Spike?" Buffy said with a sigh. 

He put his hands in his pockets, ducking his head slightly. "Can't we talk about --" 

"No! I'm done talking to you. I'm done doing anything with you. Just... stay out of my way from now on or you'll meet a very dusty and violent end. Understand?" 

He blinked. He looked so sad that she almost let her facade crumble. 

"Yeah... I understand." Spike turned and walked away. 

_'I'm sorry, Spike. It could never work out between us. This is for the best...'_ she thought with regret.

* * *

The next evening, Buffy went to Warren's house. 

His mother, a surprisingly nice and normal seeming woman, let her in and told her to head down to the basement. Buffy wondered how a nice woman like his mother could raise such a jerk like Warren. 

"You got the stuff?" Warren asked from his computer. 

"Yeah." Buffy walked over and gave him a large manila folder with all the specs she'd put together. 

He looked through the contents. "What's this?" he asked holding up an audio tape. 

"That's a recording of his voice. His is the deep English accent. He calls me 'Slayer' a few times on the tape. Make sure you get that right, I don't want him sounding like Giles." 

She was glad that Xander had recorded a few Scooby meetings that Spike had attended. 

Warren nodded. "Got it." 

"How long will it take?" Buffy asked, fidgeting from foot to foot. 

"Hmm... 'bout three weeks," he replied. 

"Three weeks?! That's too long! Can't you make it faster than that?" Buffy didn't think she could last that long without fulfillment. 

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I think that three weeks is a very reasonable amount of time!" he said with irritation. "This isn't a soap box derby racer, it's a highly advanced and complicated machine. If you want it made right, you have to wait." 

She looked down and pouted slightly. He cursed himself for instinctively feeling the need to cheer her up, he hated the way chicks could manipulate men, but it worked. 

"But, if I work on it nonstop... I could get it done in one and a half, maybe two..." 

"That would be great." She smiled and walked to the stairs. "You sure you have everything you need?" 

"Yeah. I'll give you a call if I need more info." 

With a nod, Buffy left the basement.

* * *

The days dragged by at a snail’s pace for Buffy. 

It was the longest two weeks of her life. She tried to maintain her cool in front of her friends, but they had asked her if everything was alright a few times. She was able to play it off as only being worried about Glory and the stress of slaying. Those things did bother her but the main thing on her mind was her soon-to-be playmate. Of course, the Scoobies never suspected the truth. How could they? 

Buffy had almost picked up the phone to call Warren and call the whole thing off a few times. But finally, the big day came. She was giddy with excitement as she walked down into Warren’s basement. 

“Warren?” she called. 

“Yeah, right here.” He stepped out from behind a screen. “Right on time, I see. Good, punctuality is important." 

He put a cardboard box on a table. "You'll need to take this with you. It's stuff the Bot will need. Oil it needs for a shiny, healthy coat and --" 

“Where is it?” Buffy interrupted him, looking around the basement. 

Warren folded up the screen and turned on an overhead light to reveal the Bot. 

Buffy gasped. It was... Spike. For a moment, she thought it was really him. She had expected it to look like him but -- it looked _exactly_ like him! He stood there with his eyes closed, unmoving. The Bot wore the clothes she had purchased and requested be put on his body. Black jeans, black t-shirt, boots and, of course, the leather duster. 

“Well? What do you think? Pretty good, eh?” Warren smiled with pride. 

“It... It looks _just_ like him...” 

“Hey, am I good or what?” he fished for compliments. 

“It’ll obey my every command?” 

“Yes. And it won’t be able to harm you in any way... well some of that _special_ programming you had me put in was really physical, pretty intense --" He chuckled but stopped abruptly when she cast a dangerous look at him. “But, uh, it won’t harm you outside of the program.”

"Will he... be aware of the _real_ Spike?" Buffy was worried that the Bot might want to meet his twin.

"Yeah. The Bot is programmed with knowledge of the other Spike, he'll know he exists and everything. I had to add that. It's complicated but -- to put it in layman's terms -- the Bot is self-aware enough to know that it's a Bot. I'll inevitably have to make some repairs and tweak some programming in the future. And you wouldn't want the Bot thinking he had to go home to the crypt when the sun comes up, would you? I programmed him with Spike's history, beginning in --" Warren checked a sheet of paper, "-- 1880. But the Bot will know that it was really just 'born'. The conflicting information would start a cascade failure in his positronic matrix..."

Warren stopped when he saw Buffy staring at him, looking like a guppy. He sighed internally. He hated dealing with intellectual midgets like her.

"The Bot's logic circuits would get fried if he thought he really was the flesh and blood Spike. He'll know he's a Bot but will act like the other Spike. Understand?"

"What if you're wrong? What if the Bot goes off looking for Spike?" Buffy asked. It would be a disaster if Spike found out about _this_ Spike.

"If you're that worried about it, just command the Bot not to go near the other Spike. He'll follow your orders to the letter." Warren was getting more and more annoyed at her questions.

Buffy nodded slightly. She wasn't sure she understood but tried to cast her doubts aside. 

“Why isn’t it moving?” 

She walked to the Bot and inspected his features closely. 

“It isn’t activated yet. If you say its name, it’ll ‘wake up’. This makes us even now. You can’t threaten to kick my ass anymore.” 

“Not so fast. I don’t know if I’m a satisfied customer yet. Let me test this thing...” She cleared her throat. “Spike!” she said to the Bot. 

Nothing happened. She looked at Warren suspiciously. 

He looked panicked. “It-it takes a few seconds... Just give it --“ 

“Now that I get a closer look, it looks... artificial. A little shiny around --“ Buffy stopped talking when the Bot opened his baby blue eyes. 

His eyes immediately locked on her. He grinned widely. 

“Buffy? Buffy! Oh, luv!” the Bot said, sounding exactly like the real Spike. 

He walked swiftly to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I missed you so much, pet!” 

He covered her mouth with his for a demanding, knee-weakening embrace and proceeded to kiss her breathless. 

_’Kissing program DEFINITELY works!’_ She whooped for joy in her mind, her toes curled up. She broke the kiss to get some much needed oxygen. 

“He’ll do,” Buffy gulped, gazing into the Bot’s twinkling eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Alexandra, Magz, and Edgehead

 

Buffy stood in her bedroom talking to the Bot, explaining her rules to him. He sat on the bed, hands folded in his lap, listening attentively. 

“Do you understand everything so far?” she asked, putting the box of Bot maintenance supplies into her closet. 

“Yes,” he said brightly. 

“Why are you so perky and... bubbly? I asked Warren to make you like the real Spike.” 

“I don’t understand your question. I am the way I am,” Spikebot said with a smile. He seemed to have a permanent smile plastered on his face. 

Buffy groaned and banged her head on the closet door. 

“Why are you doing that?” The Bot tilted his head. 

“Headtilts... those are good... You look just like Spike when you do that.” She felt her body temperature going up, Spike's headtilts always got her motor running. 

“I am Spike, pet.” 

“I know, I meant... never mind.” She pointed to her closet. “During the day, and when other people are here, you stay in the closet and keep quiet. You can’t come out of the closet for any reason unless I come and get you.” 

“You’ll come back for me?” he asked uncertainly. 

“Yes. I promise. I’ll come back for you every night.” 

“Then I’ll stay in the closet.” He tilted his head again. “Why haven’t you ravished me yet? Have I displeased you?” 

“What? Umm, no, you haven't displeased me... I need a... little time. I’ve been looking forward to this for so long. I’m kinda nervous.” 

“Would you like me to take off my clothes?” the Bot asked helpfully. 

“Yeah, that’s a... good idea.” She was anxious to see his body. 

Spikebot smiled and stood, stripping off his duster and throwing it on the bed. He lifted his t-shirt over his head and dropped it at his feet. His hands started on the belt. Buffy stepped over and put her hands over his, stilling them. 

“Let me,” she said with a coquettish smile. 

She undid the belt with only slightly trembling hands and unfastened his pants, lowering the zipper halfway. 

“Would you like me to run sexual program 1A?” Spikebot asked. 

“What’s that one again?” She couldn't think straight. 

“You have your way with me and I do whatever you want,” he explained. 

“Yeah.... that sounds good.” Buffy exhaled. 

She lowered his zipper the rest of the way and reached into his pants, wrapping her hand around his cock. He gasped and shut his eyes tightly, a look of pure bliss on his handsome face. 

“Yesss, Buffy!” he hissed. 

Buffy smiled and pushed his pants down to his knees with her free hand. She gingerly led the Bot over to the bed by his cock and sat down on the edge. He stood before her, his groin at her eyelevel. 

“Let’s have a look at you, cutie...” she said with growing excitement. 

Every part of him was perfection: the face, hair, neck, shoulders, chest, back, arms, legs, ass, balls -- and dick. His rigid cock jumped and twitched in her hand. 

“Very nice... craftsmanship.” 

She looked at the thick member in her hand, saliva threatened to leak out the corner of her mouth. She pumped it gently, watching in fascination as it grew longer and thicker before her eyes. He inhaled sharply, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair. She was so horny that she had to have it -- have him, ASAP. She looked up to meet his adoring gaze. He smirked down at her. 

Buffy kneeled on the bed, releasing him. “Finish taking off your clothes,” she commanded. 

She began removing her clothes quickly and tossing them aside, not taking her eyes off him for a moment. Finally, they were both completely naked, their eyes raking over the other’s body. He was absolutely perfect in every way. Her mouth watered and her loins throbbed with want. 

“God, pet! You’re so bloody perfect!” Spikebot said breathlessly.

She laid back on the bed. “Come here,” Buffy said huskily. 

She’d never wanted or needed to fuck this much in her life. The Bot didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly climbed on the bed, covering her body with his. They kissed and ran their hands over the other’s body desperately. 

“Spike!” she panted as he sucked on her neck. “I’ve wanted you for so long! Oh God!” 

“I’m here, luv.” He kissed down her throat to her chest. “I’m all yours...” He sucked on a nipple. 

"Mmmm... I'm so horny! Oh Spike, you make me so hot! Fuck me! I want you to fuck my brains out!" she yelled wantonly, tossing her head back. 

Spikebot lifted his head to look at her, his brows knit in confusion. "Wouldn't that kill you? You need your brains in your head to stay alive..." 

"Huh?" she panted, looking at him. "Just... Just fuck me! I want your cock inside me, **right now**!" 

The Bot smiled then positioned himself above her, her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. 

"You're so beautiful, luv. I want you so much!" 

He dropped down and thrust his tongue into her mouth as he thrust his hips forward, burying his cock inside of her. 

Buffy gasped and moaned, her eyes rolling around in their sockets from the immense pleasure. At long last, she was getting what she'd craved. He moved slowly in and out of her, putting his mouth on her tits to lick and suck her puckered nipples. 

"Ohhh--Yesss! Ohhh! Ahhh!" She ran her hands over his back. "Faster! Harder! OHHH--FUCK ME HARRRRD!" 

The Bot complied with her request, pistoning his hips more forcefully, hammering into her. He would do anything to make his mistress happy. He smiled when she cried out in pleasure at his actions and redoubled his efforts, gripping and lifting her ass as he pounded into her cunt. He knew that she liked her neck to be sucked and licked, so he moved his mouth there, tracing her jugular with his tongue and biting down lightly. 

Colored lights danced in Buffy's vision as the Bot fucked her into oblivion. She had a delirious, almost insane smile on her face as she gasped and groaned. The feeling of having a sex partner that was on her level of strength was beyond words, no holding back this time. He was so strong, so big, so good. She wrapped her legs tighter around him. 

The orgasm hit her full force. She arched her back and thrashed her head from side to side. 

"I'm cumming! OOOHHH YESSSS! OH FUCKKKK! DON'T S-STOP! YESSSS!" She humped against him frantically. 

The Bot fucked himself into her even harder, worming one hand between them to manipulate her clit roughly. Buffy's body twitched and jerked as another orgasm immediately followed the first, her eyes rolled back in her head, an inhuman sounding screech was ripped from her throat. She writhed around like she had been touched by a live wire. 

"YYE-ESSSSSSS! N-NNGGGH--G-GOD! FUCKKKK! UHNNNG!" she cried out. 

Spikebot thrust home one last time, grunting as he erupted inside her. He loved her with every fiber of his being. His purpose in life was to serve and please his Slayer. He felt euphoric that he was making her so happy. 

Buffy gradually came back down from her high, caressing his shoulders and the back of his head. 

"Did I please you?" he whispered in her ear, needing to hear her say it. 

"Mmmm, oh yeah!" She pulled him down for a kiss. "God, I needed that!" she laughed. "Was it... um... Did _you_ enjoy it?" she asked, she wondered if he was even capable of feeling pleasure. 

He smiled brightly. "Very much so, luv." He kissed along her cheek to her ear, licking and sucking at the lobe. "You make me so happy, Buffy. I live to bring you pleasure." 

"Oh, Spike!" Buffy sighed in rapture. 

What girl wouldn't want their own personal Spikebot to tell them that every day?

* * *

At the same moment Buffy was screaming in climax, the _real_ Spike just happened to be passing by the house. He looked up at the window in shock. 

_'That sounds like Buffy... It sounds like she's -- Oh God!'_ He turned a shade or two paler than usual. _'She has someone else. Some guy is screwing her brains out, right up there...'_ Anger and despair plagued his mind. _'Didn't take her long to move on from Captain Crunch. That wanker never made her scream like that...'_

Spike shook his head, he was disgusted with himself for coming here. He should have stayed away. He'd wasted so much time and energy lusting after and loving the Slayer. Even now, as he listened to her crying out in pleasure that another man was causing, he loved and wanted her. It tore his heart out. 

"I need a fucking drink." 

He walked dejectedly away from her house and towards the Bronze, contemplating finally getting his shit together and getting out of this town once and for all. But first, he planned to crawl inside a bottle and stay there for a few days.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy awoke with a smile, stretching her strained muscles. 

She hadn't had a 'workout' like the one she had the night before, in... well... ever. She reached over to put her arm across the Bot, but came up empty. She opened her eyes and looked around. 

"Spike?" she called. 

Just then, the Bot came in the room carrying a tray with a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, a glass of orange juice and a single red rose. 

"I thought you might be hungry, Buffy-luv." He smiled. 

She sat up. "Wow! No one ever made me breakfast in bed before." She grinned. "This is so nice!" 

She wondered if the real Spike would have done something like this for her. _'Stop thinking about him! You don't need him, you've got Spikebot.'_

Spikebot put the tray on the nightstand. "After you eat, I'll run you a nice hot bath. Then we can have more sex!" He bounced on his feet. 

Buffy started eating her food. "Mmm! S'good," she said with her mouthful of eggs. She swallowed. "But I have to go to school today. I won't have time for a bath or... the sex , unfortunately." 

The Bot hung his head with a gloomy look. 

"But, I'll be home around four o'clock. Then we'll have all night." 

He still looked glum. 

"Don't be sad..." She was getting more concerned that the Bot's programming was a bit off. He walked like Spike and talked like Spike, but he was a lot perkier than she had wanted. And now he was acting like a little boy who was moping because he didn't get what he wanted. She made a mental note to call Warren and ask him if she could bring Spikebot in for some tweaking. 

"I don't want you to go, luv. Can't you stay?" 

"No, I have to go to class today. But like I said, we'll have the whole night to play. I can skip patrol tonight..." 

"Okay." A smile quirked at his lips. 

"Where did you get the rose?" she asked, fingering the soft petals. 

"I went outside and cut it off the bush on the side of the house," he said proudly. "Do you like it? It has a pleasing scent. Don't you think it's romantic, luv?" 

"You went outside?" she panicked, putting aside her breakfast tray. She stood up and shook her finger at him. "Someone could have seen you! You are never to go out again without my permission!" 

"I'm sorry, pet! I-I thought you'd like it. I just wanted to give you something beautiful to --" 

"You're supposed to be acting like a vampire! You shouldn't even try to go out during the day!" 

"I used a blanket to cover me when I went out. But then I noticed that the sunlight wasn't hurting me. Now we can go to the park together in the daytime! Isn't that a good thing?" 

"Don't leave the bedroom or go outside unless I tell you!" Buffy yelled, instantly regretting her outburst when she saw tears in the Bot's eyes. 

"I was trying to make you happy, Buffy. I'm sorry! I can't do anything right!" He walked to the door and leaned his head against it. 

She went over to him. "I didn't mean to yell. But... I got a little wigged for a minute." 

She stroked his back, he sniffled, a tear rolled down his cheek. _'Oh God! He's crying! What do I do now?! Will it make him rust?'_

"Please don't be mad at me, luv. I'll do better from now on," he sobbed. 

"I'm not mad, okay? I was upset but it's okay now. All better!" She put on a happy face, trying to make him stop crying. She was majorly freaked out by his behavior. 

"You mean it?" He sniffed, looking at her with eyes bright from tears. 

"Yes." She kissed him. "See? Not mad anymore." 

She breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled, although his eyes were still watery. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him. 

"I love you, Buffy. I don't like it when you're mad at me. I'll be good. I promise. I just want to make you happy." 

He kissed the side of her throat. She bit her lip. A phone call to Warren was imperative now. The Bot was acting stranger by the minute.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon..._

When she broke for lunch, Buffy went to a payphone near the coffee shop and dialed Warren's number. She had to let him know about the aberrations in the Bot's programming. The Bot was more like 'Spike-lite' than Spike. 

She had no complaints about the sex though, that was superb. While she was waiting for Warren to answer the phone, her mind drifted to the sexual acrobatics of the night before. A sly, feminine smile spread across her face. 

"Hello?" Warren's mother answered. 

"Oh, uh, hello, Mrs. Mears. It's Buffy Summers. Can I talk to Warren?" 

"Hello, Buffy! I'm sorry but Warren moved away." 

"What?! I just saw him last night... He moved away overnight?" 

"Yes. He said he had a good job offer from a friend on the East Coast and had to leave right away. He was in such a hurry to leave," Warren's mom chuckled. "He's going to give me a call once he gets settled. I can tell him you called when he gets in touch, if you'd like." 

"Yeeah... Be sure to mention that I need to speak with him... it's urgent." 

Buffy grit her teeth. She would bet good money that he purposely screwed up the Bot's programming to fuck with her and got out of town before she could get a hold of him. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Mears. Bye." 

"Bye, Buffy. Have a good day," Mrs. Mears said cheerfully, then hung up. 

Buffy hung up the phone. "That rat bastard crap weasel!" she fumed. "I'm so going to kick his hairy ass!" 

A few passers-by gave her curious and disapproving stares. She composed herself and went to get a cup of coffee, trying not to panic. 

_'Okay... so Warren skipped town. The Bot is acting weird... and I can't get him 'fixed'. What do I do?’_

She tried to convince herself that the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed as she sipped her latte. 

_'Spikebot isn't so bad... He's sweet. He's a good cook, he's hot, and a demon in the sack... I can live with that... Just as long as he follows the rules.'_

"Buffy! Hey!" Willow and Tara strolled up to her table. 

"Hi, guys." 

Buffy didn't feel much in the mood for company but she was happy to see her friends. She wished it were possible to tell them her troubles. 

Willow sat down. "I'll get us some lattes, honey." Tara kissed Willow's cheek and went to order the coffee. 

"How are you doing? Is it too lonely in the house without your mom and Dawnie around?" Willow asked. 

"Eh, it's not so bad. I've got the whole place to myself. I can strut around nude if the mood strikes me." 

They laughed. 

"You want me and Tara to come over for dinner tonight? We could bring a couple movies." 

"No! I mean, no that's okay. I've got a lot of... stuff to do tonight." 

Buffy promised the Bot that they would have lots of sex tonight, she didn't have time for socializing. There were a few scenarios that she was dying to try with him... 

"Okay. How about Friday then?" 

Buffy fidgeted. She was worried her friends would find the Bot if they came over, but she couldn't keep them out of her house forever. It would be good practice for the Bot. He had to learn how to keep himself hidden away from others. Friday was a few days away, she could make sure he understood the rules before then. 

Tara came back to the table, setting down the drinks. 

"Yeah, Friday would be good," Buffy said, crossing her fingers under the table, hoping that it would go well. 

"What's Friday?" Tara asked. 

"We're going to have dinner and watch some movies at Buffy's, if that's ok with you." 

"Sure! We haven't spent much time together lately. That would be nice." Tara smiled. 

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Buffy said with false enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Alexandra, Magz, and Edgehead

_Later that same evening..._

Buffy slunk quietly into her bedroom, stake held high in the air, looking for her prey. She gasped when she was grabbed from behind. A hand grasped her wrist, a strong arm wrapped around her waist. 

“Spike!” she gasped in delight. “Unhand me, you fiend!” 

Spikebot smiled wickedly. “I don’t think so, Slayer,” he said in a low, gravelly voice. “You’re getting sloppy, luv. I could kill you right now...” He pulled her tightly against his body, his erection pressing into her back. "If I wanted to..." 

“Ahhh--Do it! Bite me, drain me dry!” She wiggled her ass against his crotch. 

“Maybe I’ll let you go... this time.” 

“Do what you've always wanted to do! Take what you want!” she cried. 

In one fluid movement he released her and threw her on the bed. She landed on her back and bounced on the mattress. He stalked towards her, a lascivious grin on his face, his tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

“What are you going to do with me?” she asked breathlessly, her eyelids heavy with desire. 

He crawled on the bed and straddled her. His hands covered her breasts, kneading the soft mounds, his thumbs running over the nipples through her white tank top. She moaned. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, Slayer. I’m gonna fuck you _long_ , and I'm gonna fuck you _hard_... Gonna make you cum, screamin’ my name.” 

He continued fondling her and rubbing himself against her forcibly. 

“Noooo!” she cried, a smile on her face -- she was enjoying this particular program. 

This was a deep, dark fantasy of hers, one she'd never admit in a million years to anyone else. Spike taking her roughly (or sexual program 2B, as the Bot referred to it). In real life, no meant no, but this was a harmless bit of fantasy. Buffy's body was humming with excitement, her pussy was dripping wet, she couldn't wait for the program to progress. She squirmed underneath him, trying to contain herself and let it play out like it was supposed to. 

"Ahhh!" she inhaled sharply when he suddenly ripped her shirt in two, right down the middle. 

His hands went back to her bare chest, squeezing her tits more roughly. He dipped his head down and licked at her dusky nipples, sucking on one, and then moving to the other, biting at them with his teeth. 

"Ohhh--Ahhh! Spike! You have to stop! Please, stop! It's wrooooong!" 

She arched her back, pushing her chest against his mouth and hands. She couldn't help tangling her hands in his bleached locks even though she was supposed to still be resisting him at this point in the fantasy. 

"You like that, Slayer? You like me sucking on your sweet tits, don't you?" 

His hands moved to the hem of her skirt, ripping it up the center, she gasped in excitement. He tossed the ruined garment over his head. 

"No! I hate it! I hate you!" she exclaimed. 

He sat astride her thighs, smirking at her. She panted as she watched him lift his t-shirt over his head and throw it behind him. Her eyes traveled over his delicious body, coming to rest on his crotch as his hands slowly undid his belt. 

"You want it, don't you, pet? You always wanted it." He undid his jeans and pulled his hard cock out, stroking it gently. "You want my cock." 

She was mesmerized watching him pump himself, a look of pure lust on her face. 

"No," she whispered without conviction, her fingers itching to reach out and touch his hard shaft. 

"You want me to fuck you." 

He suddenly lifted himself off of her and spread her legs wide open. He laid between her thighs to keep her from closing them as he rubbed her through her panties. 

"Ahhh!" She thrust against his hand, desperate for more friction. 

"Say it, Slayer." 

He lowered his head and licked her through the fabric, a few long, slow strokes with his tongue had her bucking into his face and groaning loudly. 

"Say it... or I stop." He lifted his head to look up at her. "Tell me how much you want it! How much you want me to stuff my tongue and cock into your sweet cunt!" he demanded, his voice rumbling. 

"YES! Yes! Spike! Please, fuck me! I want your cock! I want your mouth! I want it all! I want you to fuck me HARD!" she screamed, unable to control herself any longer, she had to have it. 

With an enthusiastic growl, Spikebot ripped her panties away and dove into her pussy with his tongue, parting her folds with his thumbs. After a few strong licks up and down her slit, he put his tongue on her clit and shook his head rapidly then sucked at it before plunging in to explore her hole. 

"Yes! Ohh! OHHH! Spike!" 

She threw her head back, her fingers fisting in his hair as he devoured her. He probed and sucked at her sex with his fingers and tongue, when he felt that she was about to cum, he pinched and twisted her clit. 

"AHHHH! OH GOD! Nngghhaaa!" She arched her back as she came violently. 

Spikebot moved up her body quickly and shoved his shaft into her still quivering pussy in one mighty thrust. Buffy screamed in ecstasy. Her muscles contracted and spasmed around his thick member as he pumped wildly in and out of her snatch. 

"Tell me how much -- Uhhh! -- you love it!" he demanded as he jack-hammered into her. 

"YESYESYES! I love it! Ohh Yes!" Buffy cried. 

They continued wildly fucking. She cried out in loss when he pulled out of her, but squealed in delight when he flipped her over on her stomach and swiftly entered her from behind, resuming his inhuman pace. 

"You -- Uhhh! -- like it like this! Don't you -- Ahhh! -- Slayer?! You like it when I'm fucking you like this!" He smacked her ass hard as he drove into her pussy mercilessly. 

"YES! I love it! Ohhh! Spike! Ahhhhh! Oh God! I'm cumming! Unghhh!" she wailed, clawing at the sheets. 

Spikebot's programming told him that this was the correct time for him to ejaculate. "Buffy! Uhhh! Slayer!" he grunted as he shot his load (of whatever artificial spunk robots shot) inside of her. 

She came hard again when she felt his pulsing cock spurting into her. "YES! YES! Ohh Fuck! YES!" she moaned as her inner muscles milked him dry. 

He laid on the bed beside her when they finished, she turned on her side, smiling in satisfaction. 

"Spike… Mmmm." She caressed his cheek. "God, that was so good! We definitely have to play that game again." 

"Would you like me to load that program again now?" He smiled hopefully. 

"Don't say that," she said snapping out of her orgasm induced haze slightly. "Don't use that word, 'program'... Just be Spike." 

He smiled blindingly at her.

* * *

Buffy spent the next few days in an orgasmic haze, living out every fantasy (both dark and light) that she ever had. Afternoons were spent at college, the evenings were spent getting fucked three ways from Sunday. She did take an hour or two to go perform her Slayerly duties at the nearby cemeteries, and to do some homework, but other than that her nights belonged to the Bot. 

Spikebot was still strangely emotional and needy but thankfully he didn't get any more unpredictable. She could live with his current behavior if she had to. Still... she couldn't help thinking about the real Spike. How was he doing? Where was he? Was he thinking about her? She missed him. 

Before her friends came over for dinner on Friday, she lectured the Bot on the rules again and again. Quizzing him to make sure he understood that he was not to leave the closet or make any noise. He assured her that he would 'be good'. 

 

_Friday evening..._

Willow, Tara, Xander and Buffy sat in the Summers' living room. The credits were rolling on the movie they had just watched, 'Foxy Brown', it was from Xander's own collection. 

"They don't make 'em like that anymore," Xander sighed. "Ah, Pam Grier..." He had a dreamy look on his face. 

"Well, guys, that was fun!" Buffy stood up and stretched. "I've gotta hit the cemeteries." 

She looked at them, waiting for them to get ready to leave. The evening had gone off without a hitch. Spikebot was staying upstairs and hadn't made a peep all night. But she didn't want to push her luck. The sooner her friends were on their way the sooner she could fully relax. 

"We'll wait here for you to get back," Willow said. "Hey, Xan, let's watch 'Blazing Saddles' next. I'm in the mood for some comedy." 

Xander looked through his bag to find the movie. "Yeah, I could go for some Mel Brooks about now." 

Buffy opened and closed her mouth, not sure what to say or do. She needed them out of the house. 

"Something wrong, Buffy?" Tara asked. 

"Uh... no. No. Nothing. I'll just... go slay..." She moved slowly towards the front hall. "You guys don't have to wait for me, it's okay." 

"Don't be silly. We'll be here," Willow said. 

"O-okay. I'll be back as soon as I can. I have to... um, get something from upstairs before I go." 

She ran up the stairs to her room. She went to the closet and opened it. Spikebot's face lit up when he saw her. 

"Buffy-luv! Can I come out now?" 

"No! You have to stay in here and be quiet," she whispered harshly. 

He looked down with a frown. 

"My friends are still downstairs, but I have to go slay a few vamps. Don't come out of the closet! Understand?" 

"Yes, Buffy," he said wretchedly. 

"Alright, then. Be good!" 

She gave him a peck on the cheek and shut the closet door. She retrieved her stake and went back downstairs. 

"Okay, guys. I'll see you when I get back. And... uh, don't go in my bedroom. I've been super busy and it's not presentable at the moment." 

"Sure, Buff," Xander said. "Have fun. Slay a few bloodsuckers for me!" 

"Yeah, I'll do that." Buffy went out the front door, praying that nothing went wrong while she was gone.

* * *

 _Hours passed..._

Spikebot was getting impatient and very lonely. Buffy had been gone a long time. What if she didn't come back for him this time? What if she got hurt slaying? She could need medical attention. He knew she didn't want to him to leave the closet... but if she was hurt, that would be an exception to the rule. He opened the closet door and peeked out. Buffy's room was empty. 

"Buffy might need my help," he said with determination. 

He set off in search of his love.

* * *

Xander, Willow and Tara passed the time waiting for Buffy to come back from patrol. But the Slayer was taking longer than they'd expected. 

"I have to get going. Tell Buff I'm sorry I couldn't wait for her. I've got to get to work bright and early in the morning." Xander yawned, he picked up his coat and bag and walked into the front hall. 

"Okay, Xan. But, before you go... Has Buffy seemed... I don't know, a little preoccupied lately? More so than usual, I mean," Willow asked him. 

Tara came up beside her and stroked her lover’s back comfortingly. 

"Preoccupied? I didn't --" Xander stopped talking abruptly when Spikebot came strolling down the stairs. 

"Willow and Tara! You're Buffy's friends, who are lovers." Spikebot smiled sunnily, he then turned his attention to Xander. "Xander! You are also Buffy's friend. I slept tied to a chair in your basement for a short time." 

"Spike, what the hell are you doing in Buffy's house?! How did you get in?" Xander was shocked and angered by the bleached vamp's presence. It wasn't too long ago that he had chained Buffy up and threatened to feed her to Dru. 

"Buffy brought me here," Spikebot said simply. 

"You expect us to believe she invited you in?" Xander balled up his fists, ready to pummel Spike and throw him out if necessary. 

"Xander, she had to have invited him in. He couldn't get in otherwise. The dis-invite spell would have kept him out," Willow pointed out, putting her hand on Xander's arm, trying to calm him. 

"That's right, Willow. My nickname for you is ‘Red‘." Spikebot smiled, he paused a moment. "I just came out of the closet," he said happily. 

The three Scoobies stared at him. 

"It’s good to be out. But Buffy repeatedly warned me about it. She said that other people would not understand and they would ‘wig out’. I hope she won't be angry with me. But you‘re good people, you understand why I had to come out, don‘t you?" 

"Huh? And may I add, what?" Xander was confused. 

"Spike..." Willow said slowly. "When you say you came out of the closet..." 

"I got too lonely in the closet. I've been alone so long," Spikebot said, giving her his puppy dog eyes. 

"Wow... I didn't know... I wouldn't have guessed... It crossed my mind that maybe you and Angel might have... in the old days, but..." Willow said in shock. 

"Angel and I have had many sexual encounters. Some of which involved wrestling in oil and various food products. Would you like me to tell you about some of --" Spikebot gushed, bringing up the information that Buffy had had programmed into him. It was a major turn-on for her to hear about Spike and Angel getting it on. 

"No! No, Spike, that's okay..." Tara interrupted. 

Xander merely stood there with his mouth hanging open. Visions of naked, oily Spike and Angel popped into his head. 

“What about the whole Drusilla thing? You didn’t really love her?” Willow asked. 

“No, I didn’t love her. Dru is a crazy, loony bitch, she’s lame, and she looks like a stick-figure.” The Bot smiled. 

"Oookay... Um, do you... have a boyfriend?" Willow ventured. 

Spikebot frowned, looking disappointed. "No. I don't have a boyfriend. I should get one." 

The Bot wanted to have a male friend too. Human males usually bonded together over sports and alcohol, he wanted to experience that facet of existence as well. Then he brightened. 

"Xander can be my boyfriend!" 

"Wha -- No, NO WAY! Not interested, pal!" Xander sputtered as he backed away, holding his hands up in front of him to ward Spikebot off. 

"Why not? You're a boy. And you could be my friend. I'd like to be your friend, Xander," Spikebot said cheerily. 

"Spike, um... did you say that Buffy told you not to come out?" Tara asked, taking his attention off of Xander. 

"Yes, luv. I call you ‘Glinda‘." 

"So you talked to her about it?" Willow asked, Spike‘s behavior was really strange, but coming out did tend to be a profound, life-altering experience for most people. 

"Yes, I did. We had many discussions about it." 

"Well... you could talk to me about it -- or Tara -- if you want. Because we're gay... we understand what it's like." 

"Thank you, Red. You are very smart. I’ll come to you if I need to talk about anything." 

"This could be a... good thing for you, Spike. You could turn over a whole new leaf." Willow smiled back at him, his smile and good mood were infectious. 

"Leaf?" He tilted his head to the side. 

"Yeah, like give up evil forever. Try to be a better person... now that you can truly be yourself." 

"Yes, I will do that. It was nice talking to you, but I have to go now. Goodbye." Spikebot smiled and walked out the front door. 

"What the hell was that?! He's... He's gay? And Buffy forgave him for what he did?" Xander waved his hands in the air as he talked, still extremely confused. 

"Well, he does seem... happy. Doesn't he?" Tara asked. 

"I've never seen him happier," Willow agreed. "All that Buffy obsession stuff must have been a smokescreen... to try and hide his real feelings. It's so sad. He's been around for so long and all this time he's been lying to himself." Willow shook her head sadly. 

"He'd better stay away from me!" Xander exclaimed a little too vehemently. "You heard what he said! He wants me to be his boyfriend! I'm so NOT gay!" 

Tara and Willow looked at him blankly. 

"Well, I'm not! Not... that there's anything wrong with that, of course!" he added hastily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Alexandra, Magz, and Edgehead

 

Buffy was anxious to get back home but the stupid vampires of Sunnydale decided to come out in force tonight, just to piss her off. She turned when she heard movement to her right. Spike was walking towards her. He looked up and stopped when he noticed her. 

"I'm just on my way out, Slayer." He continued on his way. 

She stared after him. Thinking about how sad and defeated he sounded, hearing his voice like that did something weird to her insides. Her heart clenched, part of her wanted to run to him and just hold him. 

Two vamps jumped her from behind. Buffy grunted and yelped when they knocked her to the ground. She had been so involved thinking about Spike that she had let them catch her off-guard. She panicked when she found that she couldn't shake them off easily. 

Spike whipped around at the sound of struggle. Buffy was squirming and struggling against the vampires, but they had managed to pin her. There was a nanosecond of indecision before he launched himself at her attackers with a fierce growl. He kicked one of them off of her and went after him, he knew she could handle the remaining one. 

Buffy felt the weight on her lessen as one of the vamps got knocked away. With a quick elbow to the face, the one still holding onto her stumbled backwards, releasing her from it's grip. She wheeled on him, a high-kick to the chin followed immediately by another kick to the mid-section sent him flying back into a gravestone. She pounced on the vampire and plunged a stake into it's heart. She stood up and dusted herself off. She saw Spike standing nearby, a cloud of dust raining down around him from the vamp he'd just staked. 

He nodded his head curtly before turning and continuing out of the cemetery. 

"Thanks... Spike," she said. 

He kept walking, disappearing behind some trees. She sighed. 

"Hello, Buffy!" 

She whirled around to see... Spike. 

Her eyes bugged out when she realized who (or what, to be exact) this Spike was. "What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you not to leave the closet?!" 

She looked quickly back to where she had last seen the real Spike, he was nowhere in sight. 

"I got lonely. I thought maybe you got hurt on patrol and needed my help." He smiled. 

She took him by the arm and ushered him out of the cemetery towards home, her eyes darting around constantly, hoping no one saw them together. 

"Buffy, why --" 

"Shhh! Not one word!" she hushed him. 

 

They arrived in front of her house. 

"Now, climb up, quietly! And wait for me in my room," she commanded. 

He nodded and began climbing up the tree to her window. 

She sighed with relief. _'That was close! What the hell am I going to do with him? I could turn him off. But...'_ She was lost in thought as she entered the house. 

"Buffy?" Willow called from the living room. 

"Willow?" 

She walked into the living room to find Xander, Tara, and Willow sitting on the couch. 

"What are you guys still doing here? It's late." 

"We were going to leave, but..." Willow began. 

"Were you aware that Spike was gay?" Xander asked bluntly. 

"Huh? Wha?" 

"Spike told us he was gay," Tara explained. "He said he told you about it, and you told him not to admit it." 

"No, he did not!" Buffy gaped. "He's not... he can't be..." 

"He stood right there and said it." Xander pointed to the stairs. 

"He was... here? In the house?" Buffy asked, fear creeping in to replace her shock. 

They had talked to the Bot and thought it was Spike. But where had the gay thing come from...? 

"You didn't invite him in?" Willow asked, furrowing her brow. 

"Um, yes. Yes, I did... but... he told you he was gay?" 

"Yeah, he said that he came out of the closet. I can't believe that he's finally just coming to terms with it after all these years," Willow said. 

"He was probably just... pulling all your legs!" Buffy laughed nervously. "Like Spike could be gay, yeah right! He's probably off somewhere laughing because he fooled you guys." 

She prayed they'd believe her. 

"Maybe..." Willow said skeptically. 

"I don't think so. No guy would admit to being gay, even for a joke, unless he really was," Xander said. "And when exactly did you forgive him for the whole chaining you up thing?" 

"Uh... life is too short, to... ya know, to hold grudges. He won't... bother me anymore," Buffy said. 

"I still think he was telling the truth about being gay," Willow said. "He seemed like a whole new vamp. All happy and pleasant. A lot of people who come out are much happier once they admit the truth." 

"Yeah, he was all 'Smiley Joe' all of the sudden," Xander said, still not able to get the images of naked Spike and Angel wrestling in an inflatable pool filled with oil out of his head (he added the pool to the image on his own). He was disturbed greatly when he felt a telltale stirring in his pants. 

"I have to go!" he blurted out. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Xander went out the front door in a hurry. 

"What got into him?" Tara asked.

* * *

Buffy went to her bedroom after convincing Willow and Tara to go home. 

Spikebot sat on the bed, a hangdog expression on his face. She had intended to chew him out about leaving the closet and talking to people when she explicitly told him not to, but he was so adorable when he pouted. She sighed and sat next to him. 

"Why didn't you obey me?" she said tiredly. 

He looked down sheepishly. "I thought you weren't going to come back." 

"Haven't I come back every other time?" she asked, trying to be patient. 

"Yes. But... I thought... maybe you wouldn't this time." 

"Spike... if you can't follow my orders, I'll have to... deactivate you," she said reluctantly. 

His head snapped up. "No, please don't! I'll be good! Don't deactivate me!" he pleaded with her. 

She felt like an ogre. She didn't know how Warren had done it, but he didn't create just a robot. Spikebot had feelings and emotions, and he feared 'death' or the robot equivalent of it. 

“I’ll try to be more like the other Spike and I’ll stay in the closet, just like you told me.” 

Buffy was seriously rethinking her treatment of him. Even though he lived to please her, she had treated him like a thing, an object to be used and put away at her discretion. Her behavior towards him was atrocious. She put her face in her hands. 

Spikebot looked at her curiously. “Buffy? I’m sorry I angered you. Please don’t be upset with me. I'll make it up to you, pet.” 

She groaned. “I’m a terrible person.” 

“No! You are a wonderful person. You are the Slayer. And I love you.” 

“You’re only saying that because you’re programmed to,” she said sadly. 

He kneeled on the floor before her, looking up at her with unbridled adoration. “I say that because that’s how I feel. I do love you. You are everything to me, luv.” 

“I treat you so badly... making you stay in a closet all day... Not letting you talk to other people. I have to find Warren and send you back to him. I shouldn’t have had you made for me, it was selfish and...” 

He stood up. “No! Please don’t send me away! I’ll be good!” he panicked. 

“Spike, it’s not a matter of you being good. It’s me. I was wrong when I made Warren create you, I realize that now... finally. You are so sweet and gentle and --“ 

“I won’t go!” he shouted. Tears leaked from his eyes. “Why don’t you love me? You said you loved me!” 

“Oh God, please don’t cry!” She felt like the world’s biggest asshole for making an innocent creature like him cry again. Even when she tried to do the right thing, she hurt people... and robots too. 

“It’s him, isn’t it?” he asked through his tears, his eyes narrowing to slits. “It’s the other Spike you love, not me.” His jaw clenched. 

She hadn't seen him so angry or upset before. 

“Spike, please don’t be jealous. I --“ 

“I won’t let him have you. I'll kill him first! You’ll have to love me when he’s gone!” he said, then ran out the door and down the stairs before she could react. 

“Spike! NO!” 

She chased after him down the stairs and out the open front door. She looked around for him frantically, but he was no where in sight.

“Spike! Come back!” she called.

* * *

Spike sat at the bar in the Bronze nursing a beer. 

Seeing Buffy tonight had been almost unbearable. He couldn't deal with the knowledge that she had a new man in her life. A man that, unlike that git Finn, had the sexual chops to satisfy her very, very well, judging by the sounds he heard emanating from her bedroom window the other night. Spike didn't think he would have the stomach to see them together. Wallowing in self-pity, Spike drained his beer and ordered another. He planned on getting completely drunk again to deaden the pain, and he was well on his way. 

Xander walked in the club. He needed a good stiff drink. That scene with Spike at Buffy's house had him rattled. His face flushed when he thought about it. He couldn't get images of naked Spike kneeling in a pool filled with oil, rubbing it all over his body and beckoning to Xander with a sly smirk out of his mind. Much to Xander's embarrassment (and confusion), the image made him rock hard. 

_'I'm not attracted to Spike! Not at all! Not even a little... curious. Nope. Not a bit. It was just a... fluke, that's all.'_ Or so he kept trying to convince himself. 

He stopped short when he saw Spike at the bar. 

_'OhGodohGodohGod! I can't face him! He'll know! Take it easy, Xan-Man. You can... talk to him. You can prove that you aren't attracted to him. Yeah... that's what I'll do...'_

He took a deep breath and sidled up next to Spike at the bar. 

Spike was talking to the bartender. "You ever wonder why we all were given the capacity to love?" He looked at the employee badge on the bartender's shirt. "Tommy?" 

"Nope. Can't say that I have," Tommy said, not paying much attention as he prepared a drink for another customer. 

"Well, I know why. It's one big bloody fuckin' cosmic joke, that's what it is." Spike took another drink. "You give your heart to someone -- an' they just throw it on the floor -- an' spit on it an' stomp on it, grindin' it under their bloody heel. The joke's on us, mate!" 

"Yeah, okay. I think you've had enough for tonight," Tommy said, then moved to take an order from the other end of the bar. 

Spike snorted and turned his head, noticing Xander's presence. "For the record, I was here first. So you can just piss off if you 'ave a problem," he said, slurring his words slightly. 

"What? Spike, chill out, will you? I know I reacted... strongly before, but I'm... okay with us being friends... If you still want to..." Xander tapped his fingers on the bar nervously. 

"Friends? What are you on about? Someone give you a lobotomy or somethin'? Just... go away." He drank from his bottle. 

"Um, are you drunk?" Xander asked. 

From what he heard Spike saying to the bartender, Xander guessed that Spike must have struck out with a guy and came here to drown his sorrows. 

_'Ask him to come home with you,'_ a voice spoke up in Xander's head. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_

He watched as Spike took another long drink. His lips wrapped around the top of the bottle, his eyes closed, Adam's apple bobbing. 

_'Wonder what it would be like to have his lips wrapped around --'_

"Go 'way," Spike muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he noticed Xander observing him. 

"Do you... have someone, I mean, somewhere to go... to sleep it off?" Xander couldn't stop the line of questioning. 

He couldn't deny the fact that his cock was jumping and twitching at the thought of Spike's lips -- lips of Spike -- wrapped around him, bobbing up and down on his cock. 

_'It's just... natural curiosity...'_ Xander thought. 

He wanted to take him home with him. Anya was working late tonight, so late that she said she'd just sleep at the Magic Box. And she did encourage him in sexual experimentation... she'd mentioned wanting to find another person to join them in the bedroom for a little added fun. He could... take Spike for a trial run, just to see if he was into it. 

"What do you care? You playin' some kind of game with me?" He stood up, getting in Xander's face. 

Xander shook his head no and gulped. 

"Cause I'm not in the bloody mood. What is it, eh? You buddy up to me, get me all with the trustin', then you yank the rug out from under my feet? Well, I'm not playin' 'Kick the Spike' anymore. Fuck you, wanker." He pushed past Xander and wove his way out the front of the club. 

Xander followed and found him right outside the front entrance. Spike was leaning against the wall with his back to him. 

"Spike? What's wrong? You were in such a good mood before..." He stepped around Spike to look at him face to face. He was surprised to see a tear rolling down Spike's cheek. "Spike?" 

"Get the fuck away from me!" Spike snarled, wiping at his face. "I don't need you laughin' at me on top of everything else! I'm a bloody mess, Harris." He slid down the wall to sit on his butt. "I have to get out of this soddin' town!" he half-sobbed. 

Xander crouched down next to him. "Spike, let me help you." Xander helped Spike get back to his feet 

Spike pushed him away. "Get away. 'M leavin'." He swayed a bit then started walking down the street. 

"Spike! Come on, you're in no condition to --" 

"Piss off!" Spike broke into a run and turned swiftly into an alley. 

"Spike! Hey! Sonuvabitch!" 

Xander stood there with his hands on his hips, not knowing what he should do. If something were to happen to Spike, it would be his fault, he's the one that made Spike take off like that. He sighed and started jogging in the direction Spike went.

* * *

Buffy burst into the crypt, breathing hard from having run all the way here. A lamp was on by the TV but otherwise, the place was empty. 

"Spike?" She looked around. "Are you here, Spike?" 

She felt the TV, it was cold. Where had Spike gone after she saw him in the cemetery? Where had the Bot gone? Buffy was sure this would be the first place he'd look for the real Spike. She didn't know if she should stay here and wait for one of them to show up or look elsewhere. 

"Oh God, kill me now!" She plopped down in Spike's TV watching chair.

* * *

Xander wandered around the streets and back alleys looking for Spike. He thought he saw him come through an alley a minute ago but lost track of him again. 

"He sure moves fast for someone who's drunk off his ass," he grumbled. "Going to get myself killed trying to save his stupid undead hide..." 

The alley was dark and dreary and scary as hell. Anything could be lurking in the shadows waiting to jump out at him. His eyes darted around as he walked quickly through to the light on the other side. Just as he was about to emerge onto the street he heard what sounded like someone weeping. He stopped and walked slowly over to where the sound came from. A figure was huddled against the wall. As Xander moved closer and his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he saw that it was Spike. 

"Spike?" he said softly. "Are you okay?" It was a stupid question, he knew it, but he didn't know what else to say. 

Spikebot looked up, tears on his face. "Xander... you're a construction worker," he sniffled. 

"Yeah... that's right. Come on, man. Let's get you inside." 

Spikebot allowed him to help him stand. 

Xander was beginning to think there was something really wrong with Spike. He was acting so weird, so un-Spike-like. Was it just the coming out thing that made him so different? Or maybe he was schizophrenic or had multiple personalities or something. Spike was much more pleasant and cooperative than normal at the moment. Xander hoped that this Spike would stick around. He could deal with this Spike.

Xander led him back toward where he parked his car before they had started on their merry chase. 

"Where are we going?" Spikebot asked, wiping away his tears. 

"I'll... take you home... to my place. You can stay there for tonight." 

"I have to go. I have to find him. I'm going to kill the wanker," Spikebot said single-mindedly. 

Xander shook his head. Some jerk had broken Spike's poor, undead, recently gay heart. Wanting to kill someone -- now that sounded more like the old Spike. 

"You can find him tomorrow." 

Spikebot thought about it, then nodded. He flashed Xander a stunning smile. "Maybe you could help me find him!" 

"Yeah, sure... But not tonight, okay?" 

"Okay, mate. Have you decided to be my boyfriend, Xander?" 

"Uh, I don't... um... Maybe..." Xander gulped.

Spike seemed to be having some bizarre mood swings tonight. Were there psychiatrists who treated the undead? He'd have to look into that in the morning.

"I'm glad. I like you." 

"I, uh... I like you too, Spike... sort of. There's my car, let's go." 

Xander's heart pounded in his chest, his mind was awhirl with erotic images of Spike and himself.

* * *

Spike stumbled his way through the cemetery. 

"Stupid bloody Xander Harris. Thinks he can fool ol' Spike, does he? Well, FUCK HIM!" he spun in a circle and yelled. "I'm smart... I'm smarter than him." 

He opened the door to his crypt and ran into Buffy. 

"Bloody hell! Watch where yer goin'!" 

"Spike! Oh my God! You're okay!" She touched him on his face and chest to verify that he was indeed whole, relief and happiness washed over her. 

"Wha's wrong w-with you? What are you doin' here? Get out!" he muttered, pushing past her into the crypt. He stumbled over to the sarcophagus and threw himself down on it. 

She walked over to him. "Spike, are you okay?" 

He laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm doin' great! Leave me alone..." He turned his face away from her. 

"Did you see anything... interesting tonight?" she asked carefully. 

"No," he mumbled. 

"You sure? Nothing?" She was so relieved he was alright, pissed drunk, but alright. The Bot obviously couldn't find him. 

"Yes. Now go 'way. Go back to your boyfriend." 

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" she asked, confused. 

He sat up abruptly. "D-don't bother denying it, Slayer. I know you got another guy." He hiccupped. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy said warily. 

“I bloody heard you... I just ‘appened to be passing through on my way to... somewhere else, when I heard you wailing like a fucking banshee... or is that like a banshee that was bein’ fucked...” He giggled despite his agitated state. 

“Spike! W-were you spying on me again!?” 

“Aha! So you adm-mit it then? I know I don’t ‘ave a snowball’s chance in Hell with you... I never did.” He looked down, his voice became rougher. “I-I hope you’ll be happy. At least this guy can give you a good seein’ to. I won’t come ‘round anymore, don’t worry ‘bout that...” 

“Spike, I... don’t know what to say...” 

“Don’t say anything. Just leave me be. I’m clearin’ out of this fucking town... once my hangover’s gone. I promise you won’t see me again.” 

Her heart constricted painfully in her chest. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, so let’s just say ‘Goodbye’ now, eh?” He looked back up at her with bloodshot eyes. “Goodbye, Buffy. Good luck with the... whole Slayin' thing... Hope you beat the odds, luv.” 

She stared back at him, looking into his eyes, and she wasn’t able to form words. The thought of him leaving, not being here anymore, was surprisingly painful. 

“Buffy?” He tilted his head. 

She loved when he did that, it was so fucking cute -- but seeing it now ripped her heart into a million pieces. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Goodbye, Spike.” 

She turned and ran out of the crypt, only allowing her tears to spill once she was out the door. Her only thought was to get away before she could make a fool of herself, or maybe it was too late for that already. 

Spike sat there stunned for a full minute after she left. Had she just kissed him? Or had he hallucinated it? He stretched out on the slab to think about it, but it was only a few moments before he passed out.

* * *

“Here we are.” Xander walked through the door. “Home sweet home.” 

He was turning around to invite Spike in when he bumped into him. Xander stared at him. 

“How did... I didn’t invite you in... How...?” 

“Should I go back in the hall so that you can invite me in?” Spikebot asked, backing up into the hallway. “Did I do something wrong?” 

Xander wracked his brain trying to remember a time when he’d invited Spike in his apartment before, but came up empty. Maybe Anya had invited Spike in and didn’t inform him?

He shook his head. “Never mind. Come in, Spike.” 

Spikebot smiled and stepped into the apartment. “Thanks, mate. It’s very nice, very posh,” he said looking around. 

Xander closed, then locked the door. “Thanks... Um, Spike, about what you said before... about me being your boyfriend...” 

“Yes?” 

“You’ve been... You've slept with guys before... right?” 

“Yes. I enjoyed lots of sex with Angel.” 

“Right... well, um, I’ve never.... with another guy before...” 

“You haven’t?” Spikebot tilted his head to the left. 

“No.” Xander swallowed hard. “But... I wouldn’t rule out just trying it... you know, once.” 

“You should! It’s different, but still fun.” The Bot smiled. 

“God, you’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?” Xander ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Spikedoyouwanttohavesexwithme?” he said all in one breath. “Just one time... to see what it’s like!” he added. Xander squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, waiting for Spike to insult or laugh at him. 

Spikebot thought about it. _‘Buffy’s the only woman for me. But she didn’t say I shouldn’t have sex with other men. She seemed to enjoy me telling her about Angel and I having sex quite a bit. Xander is her friend and he wants to indulge in sexual experimentation. She would be happy if I helped him. And I can tell her about it later, that would turn her on. I'll win her heart yet!’_ It only took a split second for him to decide. 

“Okay, I will have sex with you Xander!” He smiled. 

Xander gaped at him for a few seconds. “O-okay. Uh... how do we... What do we do... first?” 

“You are very nervous. That’s common with virgins,” Spikebot said, coming over to pat Xander on the shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m not a virgin! I’ve been with lots of... a few women in my time!” Xander said defensively, puffing out his chest. 

“But not with a man,” Spikebot purred seductively. 

“Uh, yeah... I guess I am one... as far as men are... concerned. But I don‘t know about letting you... you know... _penetrate_ me... I was hoping we could do... other stuff.” 

Spikebot ran through all the information he had about his and Angel’s sexual escapades. He could easily adapt the programs for Xander, no biting though. Humans didn’t like that as much. 

“Where is your bedroom? Or would you like to have sex in the living room? I'm up for anything, luv." Spikebot curled his tongue behind his teeth. 

“It’s over... there.” Xander pointed with a shaky hand. 

Spikebot took his hand and smiled as he pulled him along. 

Once in the bedroom, Xander walked over to the bed on unsteady legs and sat down. _‘Don’t freak out! Don’t freak out! You’re not gay! You’re just trying something... new,’_ Xander thought. 

Spikebot closed the bedroom door, walked over to the bed and kneeled on the floor in front of Xander. 

“Would you like me to take out your cock, Xander-pet?" 

Xander spluttered and choked. 

Spikebot clapped him on the back. “Are you alright?” he asked with concern. 

“Yeah... yeah. I’m okay. Uh... in answer to your other question.... Yes. I’d like you to... to do that.” 

Spikebot smiled and started undoing the fastenings on Xander’s beige Dockers. Xander held his breath as he alternately looked into Spike’s eyes and watched him undoing his pants. 

“ I-I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Xander laughed anxiously. 

Spikebot smiled at him and pulled the pants and boxers down over his ass, causing Xander‘s already erect member to spring out. Xander leaned back to rest on his elbows, breathing rapidly. 

Spikebot took Xander’s rigid cock in his hand and pumped it slowly. Xander gasped then moaned, marveling at what a gentle touch Spike had. 

“Do you want me to put it in my mouth?” Spikebot licked his lips. 

Xander’s eyes followed the path of Spike’s tongue as it swept across his bottom lip. 

“Oh God... yes, please,” he said roughly. 

Spikebot dipped his head down and flicked the head of Xander’s cock with the tip of his tongue while looking up into his eyes. Xander moaned and thrust into Spikebot’s hand. 

“Spike --Uhhh! More!” 

Spikebot proceeded to bathe Xander’s staff with his tongue, licking up and down the sides, swiping over the head, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue while he stroked the base in a twisting motion with one hand and massaged his sac with the other. Then Spikebot took the head into his mouth, running his tongue over and around it while lightly sucking. 

“Jesus Christ! Uhhh--Spike--Oh yeah--Oh--fuck yeah!--that’s good!” Xander's eyes rolled up. 

Spikebot took Xander's entire length in his mouth and down his throat, hugging the base with his lips while his tongue swept back and forth tirelessly. 

"Ohh god! Spike! Ohhh! Shit! You're **really** good at this! OH FUCK!" Xander bucked his hips. "Wait! Stop!" he panted. 

Spikebot took his mouth off of Xander and looked at him with such a heartbreakingly sad expression that Xander actually felt guilty for stopping him. 

"Didn't you like it? I wanted to please you..." He pouted. 

Xander reached out and stroked a hand through Spikebot's hair, wanting to comfort him. "It was great, I liked it -- I really liked it!" He smiled lopsidedly. 

Spikebot tilted his head. "Then why did you tell me to stop?" 

"I-I want to take off my clothes. I'd like you to... I want to see you naked," he breathed. 

"Oh!" Spikebot stood up and started stripping off his clothes. "That's good." 

Xander whipped his own shirt off and quickly removed his shoes, socks and kicked off his pants while he watched each gorgeous inch of smooth, pale skin as it was exposed. Spikebot stood in front of him, gloriously naked, his long, pale cock pointing straight out from his body. 

Xander's eyes drank him in from head to toe. 

"You're...so beautiful..." he said in awe. No man's body had ever excited him like this. "How do you get your body to look like that?" 

Xander felt inadequate, his body wasn't nearly as tight and toned as Spike's. 

Spikebot smiled proudly as he moved into Xander's personal space, running his hands over Xander's face and through his hair. 

"This is the way I was made." 

Xander looked up at him, dragging his hands over Spike's thighs to his hips. Spikebot pushed gently at Xander's shoulders, lowering him back to the mattress, and draped himself over Xander's body. 

Xander whimpered when Spikebot pressed his lips against his, kissing him slowly, while his hand trailed down to caress his cock again. 

"Spike...Oh god--feels good," he said between kisses, letting his own hands wander over the hard muscles of Spikebot's body. He never imagined kissing Spike could be so incredible, he would have tried it a long time ago if he knew. 

Spikebot broke away and laid on his side, his legs towards Xander's head, his face at Xander's groin. He spread his own knees apart invitingly as he took Xander back into his moist mouth. 

Xander groaned as Spikebot gobbled his cock. It took him a minute to realize what Spike intended, he wanted to 69. Xander looked at the hard cock in front of him and licked his lips, he reached out and took it in his hand, pumping it. 

"Your skin's so soft," he whispered, bringing his lips down to the head and giving it a tentative lick. 

Spikebot groaned around a mouthful of Xander's cock, which sent the most delicious sensations shooting through Xander's body. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate. He cast aside his nervousness and reservations and took Spikebot's cock in his mouth, circling the head with his tongue. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, in fact it was good -- really, really good. He licked and sucked on it like a popsicle. The most delicious popsicle he'd ever had in his mouth, and he'd eaten a lot of popsicles in his day. 

Spikebot increased his efforts, sucking harder, bobbing his head up and down from root to tip faster and faster, tugging on Xander's balls and rolling them in his hand. 

Xander moaned loudly and started bucking his hips rhythmically, casting his eyes down to watch as he fucked Spike's mouth. 

_'God, that's so fucking hot!'_ He was going to cum any second now. 

He sucked at and jacked Spike’s dick harder, wanting to get him off too. Spike gave unbelievably good head. 

Spikebot felt Xander's body tensing up, he was happy that he could bring him pleasure. He started his own ejaculation program to coincide with the human's. 

Xander went stiff as a board as his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He whimpered, quivering and shaking as he exploded into Spikebot's mouth and down his throat. It was the most intense orgasm of his life and it seemed to go on and on. He moaned and groaned, rocking his hips when he felt Spikebot tense and start cumming in his mouth. He continued pumping the shaft and swallowing convulsively, savoring the thick, ropy strands of vamp cum (or what he thought was vamp cum) that were squirting onto his tongue. 

Finally, Xander released Spikebot's cock and collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard. Spikebot crawled up the bed to lay next to him, smiling beatifically down on him. 

"Thank you, Xander. I liked that. Did you enjoy it as well, pet?" He stroked Xander's chest lovingly. 

"Fuck, Spike!" he panted. "That was...incredible!" He opened his eyes and looked up into Spikebot's smiling face, he broke out into a huge goofy grin too. 

"Would you like to do more, or are you satisfied?" Spikebot said in a low, growly voice. 

"More... I want to do more!" He felt himself getting hard again already. "I want to... to fuck you," Xander said with hooded eyes. 

"I would like that very much, Xander-luv! But we have to get you hard again first." Spikebot started licking at Xander's neck and playing with his nipples. 

"Oh god, Spike!" Xander tilted his head back, running his hands over Spikebot's shoulders. 

_'He's so good! Oh god! This can't be the only time we do this! I'll have to make Anya understand!'_

"Spike, can we do this again? I mean, after tonight?" he rasped. 

"Of course, Xander." 

He kissed Xander on the lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

* * *

Buffy sat on the couch in her living room, exhausted, nervous, depressed. She'd looked everywhere she could think of for Spikebot. She even took a peek back at Spike's crypt to find him sleeping soundly. 

Her mind felt like mush. Too many thoughts were buzzing around in her head to concentrate. She had to go to school in a few hours, she couldn't find the Bot, she was worried the Bot would kill the real Spike in a fit of jealousy or Spike was going to leave Sunnydale for good... All of it was her fault. Because of her selfishness, her pig-headedness. She knew she couldn't let Spike leave. The Bot had been a wonderful distraction, but it made her realize that the real Spike was the one she wanted, the one she needed. She liked the Bot's sweet and sunny disposition, but the real Spike, with all his quirks, mood swings and snark, was the one she couldn't live without. 

"I'm such a freak... here I go again with the vamp lovin'." 

As awkward and tense as things would likely become, she had to tell him she wanted to give them a shot... preferably before it was too late. But then there was the Bot to deal with. She didn't want to hurt him either. Even though he was a machine, he had his own personality and feelings. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Xander was in heaven. That was the only explanation for the bliss he felt. He'd spent hours having the best sex of his life with Spike, taking time out for showering (also with Spike). And right now, Spike was doing something that Xander hadn't thought physically possible. Spike was fucking him and sucking him off at the same time. 

He gripped Xander's knees, holding them apart as he reamed him. Spike's body was practically folded in half as he fucked and sucked, and he was doing both amazingly well. 

"Now, that's what -- Nnggghha! -- OH FUCK! -- I call multi-tasking!" Xander exclaimed, panting for breath, he was getting off watching Spike go at him just as much as the physical pleasure it produced. 

It was indescribably erotic. Spikebot moaned in response. He fucked Xander's ass wildly as he pulled harder on the cock in his mouth at the same time, his cheeks hollowing with the force. 

"OHHGODOHHGG--GGODDDD!--AHHH! SPIKE!" Xander screamed, his body arching like a bowstring and spasming violently as he came even harder than before.

Spikebot came with a grunt into Xander as he swallowed the cum shooting into his mouth. He pistoned his hips gently until he was spent. He eased out of Xander's hole and lifted his mouth off the softening rod. 

Xander went totally limp and sank into the mattress, breathing hard. Spikebot crawled up to lie beside him, pressing light kisses to Xander's chest and shoulder. 

"God, Spike... how did... how did you do that? Holy shit! You must do Yoga!" he breathed. 

Spikebot beamed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, pet. I'm very bendy." 

Xander laughed. "Oh yeah, you can say that again!" 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, pet. I’m very bendy,” Spikebot repeated as per Xander’s request. 

Xander chuckled and stroked Spikebot's smiling face. "I have to... talk to Anya about it, but I'd like to...do this again...and again and then again. Would that be okay with you?" 

"Yes! I would like to have sex with you many more times. It was very good." Spikebot trailed a finger down Xander's chest. 

"Yeah, it was." Xander lifted his head to press his lips against Spikebot's, kissing him tenderly. He smiled. "I thought fucking you was as good as it could get but -- God! It feels... I can't even tell you how good it felt to have you inside me. I guess you can forget about that other guy you were looking for before," Xander said with a chuckle. Spike couldn’t possibly want another guy after the amazing night of sex they’d shared. 

Spikebot stopped and sat up in bed, a look of renewed purpose on his face. "I have to find that bastard. He can't have her." He got out of bed and started pulling on his clothes. 

Xander sat up. "What? Where are you going? I thought..." 

"I must find him," Spikebot said, buttoning up his jeans. 

It took a lot of effort to move in his boneless state, but Xander got out of bed and stood in front of him. 

"Spike, forget about that other guy. You don't need him anymore,” he said softly, caressing Spikebot's neck. “I thought you understood that I... I like you. We can work something out with Anya, I know we can." 

Spikebot smiled. "I like you too, Xander-pet. But I have to find him and kill him first." 

"Kill? You're really going to try and kill him just because he dumped you? Spike, you couldn't if you tried, the chip, remember?" 

"I love her, she'll see that she loves me too once I kill him." Spikebot put on his boots. 

"Who are you talking about? You're in love with a woman?" 

"Yes. I'm in love with Buffy. She's the Slayer." 

"I thought... you were gay?" 

Spikebot tilted his head. "No. I was made to love Buffy. But I enjoyed sex with you and Angel too. You were quite good. You should be proud." He stood up and put his duster on. 

"Spike, I... What the hell is going on? Did you or did you not tell us that you were gay?" Xander felt a million emotions at once. Most of all his feelings were hurt that Spike didn’t want to stay with him in bed. 

"I did not say that. I hope that we can have sex again at another time. Goodbye!" 

He moved towards the bedroom door, but Xander jumped in front of him. 

"I don't understand what's going on, but I know for a fact that Buffy's not seeing anyone. She would have told us." Xander tried to keep him from leaving. 

"She told me she loved me, but it's _him_ she really loves." Tears popped up in his eyes. "Why won't she love me, Xander? I was made to love her..." 

Xander moved closer, putting his arms around the distraught Spikebot. "Spike, forget about Buffy. She's... the Slayer, you're a vampire. It wouldn't be right for the two of you... I'm sorry." Xander nuzzled his neck. "But you have me now, right? I'll --" 

"No." Spikebot broke away from him. "I do like you, Xander, but I need Buffy, she's everything to me. I want it to be like it was before. When she'd come home from school and we'd play sex games all night. It can be like that again, but I have to get rid of him first. Maybe she'd like to have sex with you and me together some time. I'll have to ask her." 

"Spike..." Xander said with growing concern about Spike's mental state. "Are you okay? Did anyone hit you on the head recently or anything?" 

"No, but thank you for asking." Without another word, Spikebot went to the front door, unlocked it and bolted out of the apartment. 

Xander stood there in a state of confusion, not knowing what to make of everything Spike had just told him. 

"Buffy's been boning Spike too?" 

He felt a touch of jealousy along with extreme shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorgeous banners by Alexandra, Magz, and Edgehead

 

Buffy was still sitting on the couch when she heard the phone start to ring. She jumped off the couch and ran to pick it up. Maybe someone found the Bot, maybe it _was_ the Bot. 

"Hello?!" she said anxiously. 

"Buff, it's Xander." 

"Xander, what's wrong? It's 4 in the morning." She was sure something terrible must have happened. 

"Buff, um... I just had an... interesting conversation with Spike." 

"Spike? Where did you see him?" 

"At, uh, my apartment. B-but that's not important! Buffy, are you seeing someone?" 

"What? Why?" 

"Cause Spike said he's going to kill the guy you're seeing so you'll love him, that's why." 

There was silence on her end. 

"Buffy?" 

"Did he say where he was going?" she panicked. 

"No. You are seeing someone, aren't you? Why didn't you tell us?" 

"When did he leave?" 

"Just a few minutes ago. But --" 

"I can't talk now, Xander, I have to find Spike!" 

She hung up and ran out of the house towards Spike’s crypt.

* * *

Spikebot walked into the crypt silently. 

His eyes immediately set on the sleeping form of the real Spike. He walked over carefully, looking around for a piece of wood. Not surprisingly, there wasn't any just laying around. 

_'I can tear his head off. That works on vampires, too.'_

He stopped in front of the sarcophagus and looked down at his twin, taking a few moments to inspect the original Spike. 

"I'm sorry, I wish that this wasn't necessary," he whispered, reaching down to wrap his hands around Spike's neck. 

Spike opened his bleary eyes in time to see the strange sight of himself attempting to strangle -- himself. 

"What the f--" he got out before the Bot grasped his neck and started to squeeze. 

Spike tried prying the hands off of him with no luck. Whoever his attacker was, he was strong -- as well as frightfully good-looking. Spike gurgled and fought against the Bot as fiercely as he could. 

_'The fucker's trying to twist my head off!'_

The crypt door slammed open, Buffy stood in the doorway. 

"Spike! NO!" she yelled. 

The Bot turned his head to look at her, at the same time loosening his grip enough for Spike to kick him off. The Bot went flying back into a pillar. Buffy ran to him and held him in place against the pillar. 

"Don't try to stop me, Buffy! He has to die!" the Bot fumed. 

"What the bloody fuck is going on?!" Spike rasped, massaging his throat. "Who the hell is this guy, and why does he look like me?" 

"He's... oh God..." Buffy shut her eyes. The humiliation was unbearable. 

"I'm hers! You can't have her!" the Bot yelled at Spike. 

"He's a... robot," Buffy confessed. 

"What? You mean like the one that threw me out that window?" 

"Yeah..." she said, not able to look at him. 

"I hate you." The Bot scowled at Spike. 

"Yeah, well, the feeling is more than mutual, mate. Now, bend over and kiss your metal ass goodbye, 'cause you're goin' to that big scrap heap in the sky." 

Spike started forward, ready to kick some robotic ass. 

"Spike! Stop it!" Buffy held a hand up while she held the Bot with the other. "Don't hurt him!" 

"Don't hurt him? Did you see what this thing was doing to me when you came in? He was trying to pop my fucking head off like a cork!" 

"He doesn't understand!" she yelled. 

"She'll love me when I kill you!" the Bot shouted at Spike, then turned to Buffy, softening his expression and voice. "Right, Buffy? You'll love me then?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes, a hopeful smile on his face. 

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I wouldn't be able to love you if you hurt him. I don't want you to hurt him. Please, just come back home with me." 

Spikebot looked down, trying to decide what to do. 

"Buffy, you had this thing made?" Spike asked slowly. "Why?" 

"I can't talk about this now, Spike. I just want to go home." 

"Well, too bloody bad! I think I'm entitled to a thorough explanation!" Spike cried. 

"You'll take me home? And we can be together?" the Bot asked her. She nodded. "You won't love him anymore?" 

"Come home, okay?" She maneuvered the Bot towards the door. 

"What are -- Did it just say that you loved me?" Spike asked. 

"Spike, not now!" Buffy pushed the Bot out the door. 

Spike followed and stood in the doorway, staring after them as Buffy and the Bot moved hurriedly out of the cemetery. 

"Damn it, Buffy!" Spike yelled at their backs. 

He groaned and held his aching head in his hands. His head was thumping from his hangover and his neck hurt like a bitch. He stumbled back into the crypt and dropped down into his chair. 

"She had a robot made to look like me? And said robot, just tried to do me in because it doesn't want me to have her... What the fuck is going on? Have to admit, it may be a homicidal robot, but it's a roguishly handsome homicidal robot..." 

This incident went straight into the 'Can Only Happen in Sunnydale' file. He groaned and massaged his forehead.

* * *

Buffy sat in her living room feeling mortified and wringing her hands together nervously. 

She had just explained the bizarre and highly embarrassing situation to her best friend. The previous night ranked right up there with the worst in Buffy's life, and that included being killed. 

"Wow, Buffy..." A million questions popped into Willow's mind, but she could see that Buffy was ashamed enough, she didn't need to make her feel worse. She had to try to be understanding and supportive. "I wish you could have talked to me about this before." 

"I know. I just couldn't. I couldn't tell you how I felt about... him." 

Willow sat next to her on the couch and put her arm around her. "Hey, I'm still your friend, right? I'll always be on your side." 

Willow was surprised about Buffy's hidden feelings for the real Spike. She couldn't help but feel responsible because of that 'My Will Be Done' spell, that had to have been the catalyst. Buffy smiled at her weakly. 

"What are you going to do with... him?" Willow asked, looking toward the kitchen where the Bot was busy cooking something up for them. 

"I don't know," Buffy said sadly. 

"He has an 'off' switch doesn't he? You could turn him off," Willow said. 

"I can't, Willow. I... can't." 

"Why not?" 

"Do me a favor, you tell him we decided to deactivate him. You'll see why..." 

The Bot came in carrying a tray heaped with grilled cheese sandwiches . 

"I made these for you, Buffy-luv!" He grinned proudly, setting the tray down on the coffee table. He turned to Willow. "Buffy likes cheese!" 

"Yes, she does. Um, Spikebot, we were talking, and we thought that maybe the best thing to do would be to deactivate you... for a while," Willow said. 

Spikebot's eyes went wide with panic, he fell to his knees in front of Willow and clutched at her skirt. 

"Please, Willow! Don't deactivate me! Please! I'll do anything you want!" Tears appeared in his eyes. 

"Okay! Okay, no deactivating! It was just an idea. It's okay!" She petted his head. 

"Really?" he asked, sniffling. 

She nodded emphatically. 

A smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Willow-pet!" He hugged her around the waist. 

"Uh, don't mention it." She patted his shoulder awkwardly. 

"I forgot to bring drinks!" He jumped up. "I'll get you a glass of milk, Buffy, and one for you too, Willow!" 

He hurried to the kitchen. 

"See what I mean?" Buffy asked her. "He gets all scared and panicky when you say anything about turning him off. I don't have the heart to do it." 

"Yeah... the poor thing. He's almost... childlike in some ways." Willow shook her head. "He sure is a little ball of energy..." 

"He's been running around getting me things and doing stuff for me all afternoon," Buffy sighed. 

"That must be horrible!" Willow said in mock-shock. 

Buffy smiled and punched her lightly on the arm. Spikebot came back in with two tall glasses of milk and handed them to the women. 

"You're not eating your sandwiches..." He pouted. 

Buffy and Willow each took a sandwich to appease the Bot and took a bite. 

"Mmmm!" Willow said, rubbing her stomach. "That's the best grilled cheese I've ever had!" 

"Yum," Buffy said tonelessly. 

Spikebot beamed at them. "Is there anything else I can do for you fine, foxy ladies?" 

"No, Spike. We're good," Buffy said. 

There was a knock on the front door. 

"I'll get it, luv!" He ran out of the room to answer it. 

"He isn't much like the actual Spike, is he?" Willow asked. 

"No, he isn't." That was the problem. Buffy still wanted the real Spike.

* * *

Spikebot threw open the door. 

"Xander! And Anya! It is good to see you!" He smiled and motioned for them to enter. 

"Hi, Spike," Xander said, blushing. 

Xander was relieved when Buffy called him earlier and told him that the situation was under control. Spike wasn't able to whack the guy he was after. He was also relieved that Buffy didn't just stake the blond vamp. Last night had changed a lot of things for Xander. Spike was now _special_ to him. 

"Spike, we have to talk," Anya said sternly. "Xander told me what you two got up to last night. He assured me he wasn't gay and still enjoyed heterosexual sex, and he wouldn't leave me for you. So, I'm not angry. But you couldn't even hook up a video camera? It's bad enough I had to miss it, but I couldn't even watch!" she huffed, crossing her arms. 

"We could do it again, you could watch this time! Maybe Buffy would like to watch, too." Spikebot smiled and leaned in to give Xander a kiss. 

Xander stopped him. "Spike!" he whispered harshly. "Not here! Too many questions if they see us." 

"Oh, come on Xander!" Anya whispered back. "I want to see you two kiss." 

Xander looked at Spike's sensuous lips and licked his own. "Okay. But you keep watch, warn us if someone is coming." 

He didn't want the others to know about this yet. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to Spikebot's, and his cock twitched to life when they thrust their tongues in each other's mouths. Their mind-blowing sex from the night before was fresh in Xander's memory and he couldn't wait to repeat it, with the possible addition of Anya watching or participating. They deepened the kiss. Anya stood transfixed, watching her fiancé and his vampire lover making out, she toyed with the neckline of her shirt and licked her lips. She'd never seen anything so erotic, needless to say, she was too distracted to keep a proper lookout. 

Buffy and Willow came around the corner from the living room to see what was going on in the front hall. 

"Oh my God! What are you doing?!" Buffy exclaimed, seeing Spikebot and Xander with their tongues down each other's throats. 

"Oh my!" Willow put her hand to her mouth. 

Xander jumped away from Spikebot, wiping his mouth, looking extremely guilty. "Uh, hi guys! And Spike... ewww! Don't you ever try to kiss me again! Yuck!" he lied unconvincingly. 

Spikebot was crestfallen. "But, Xander... I thought you liked me?" 

"Xander, why were you kissing him?" Buffy said, still in shock. 

"Ummm..." Xander tried to think of an explanation. 

"Buffy-luv, I didn’t get a chance to tell you, but I gave Xander lots of orgasms last night," Spikebot said cheerily. "I knew you would want me to please your friend when he asked me to. I can tell you all about it, if you'd like, pet. He was really good." 

Xander went into a coughing fit. Anya went over and slapped him on the back. 

"Wh-what!? Xander?! H-how could --" Buffy stammered. 

"Guys, why don't we move this conversation inside... the neighbors don't need to know all your business," Willow said, gently pushing everyone away from the front door and closing it. 

They all walked into the living room in a daze, except for Spikebot, who still had a bright smile on his face. 

"I made grilled cheese sandwiches for Buffy," Spikebot said, pointing to the tray stacked with sandwiches. "You can have some too if she doesn't mind." 

"Oh, thank you, Spike! I missed lunch." Anya grabbed a sandwich and took a bite. "Mmm, very good." 

He grinned. 

Buffy wanted to get the Bot out of the room for a few minutes so she could hash it out with Xander. 

"Spike, why don't you go... and scrub the bathtub. It's getting a little dirty," Buffy said. 

"Anything for you, Buffy!" He turned and ran up the stairs, quick as a flash. 

Buffy turned to Xander, who was looking anywhere but at her. "Xander! You had sex with him last night?! So, that's what he was doing at your place..." She narrowed her eyes. 

"I... erm... uh, yeah," Xander mumbled. 

"So very many questions come to mind," Buffy said. "Let's start with: Since when are you gay?" 

His head shot up. "I'm not! I'm not gay!" He looked at Willow's disapproving frown. "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, ‘cause there's not..." 

"Oh, for goodness sake," Anya let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Buffy. "If you and Spike were seeing each other, it's your fault for not telling anyone else. Xander and I like to get our 'freak on' and I was encouraging him to bring another person into our lovemaking routine. And he chose Spike." 

"But he's mine!" Buffy blurted out. "Get your own Bot!" 

"Bot?" Xander asked. 

"Oh, that's right... You didn't know he was a robot..." Buffy trailed off. 

"Huh?!" he said, once again, thoroughly confused. "Like... that robot girl that was looking for Warren?" he asked in a squeaky voice. 

Buffy and Willow nodded. 

“Spike’s a robot?!” 

“No. There’s a real Spike and a robot Spike... a Spikebot,” Buffy said. 

"Oh.... well... I knew that... of course. I knew it the whole time..." he tried to cover, crossing his legs nonchalantly. 

"Uh-huh, sure you did," Willow said sarcastically. 

"He... really is a robot? A machine?" Anya asked in disbelief, pointing toward the stairs. 

"I know, it's amazing isn't it?" Willow said. "You'd never guess by looking at him. But he doesn't act very much like the real Spike." 

"Oh, God..." Xander put his face in his hands. "I had wild, freaky sex with a robot, a male robot... What if he would have... short-circuited or something... during it? I saw 'Westworld', I know what rampaging robots can do! He could have went crazy and killed me!" Xander panicked. 

"Take it easy, Xander," Buffy said. "The only one the Spikebot wants to kill is the real Spike. Otherwise, he's gentle as a lamb. He's jealous..." 

"The real Spike is the guy he was talking about killing? And to think I actually tried to talk him out of it..." Xander said regretfully. 

"Shut up, Xander! He almost killed Spike before I found them! It's not funny!" Buffy raised her voice to him. 

"Whoa, there Buff! I-I didn't really mean it. I'm just... I'm not... I'm sorry," he said miserably. Anya put an arm around him. "Man, do I ever need a drink." 

"It's only 4 o'clock in the afternoon," Willow said. 

"Buffy, where did the Spikebot come from?" Anya asked. 

Buffy looked away and bit her lip. 

"Buffy kind of had him made... a little bit," Willow spoke up for her. 

"Why would you do that? Oh! Is it because you secretly wanted Spike but thought he was unattainable so you had an exact replica made for you?" Anya asked astutely. 

"Umm, something like that, yeah...." Buffy said, still not able to meet their eyes. 

Spikebot bounded back down the stairs. "I finished the bathtub, Buffy," he said. 

"How can you be done already? You just went up there?" Buffy asked. 

"I'm very fast and efficient. Would you like to see how well I cleaned it? Maybe take a bath..." The Bot smiled seductively. 

"No, I'll see it later," she said quickly. 

Spikebot looked at Xander. "Are you still angry with me, Xander?" he asked with a frown. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were a robot?" Xander asked him. 

"You didn't ask, luv." Then his expression grew darker. "Did you think I was the other Spike? You did think I was him, didn‘t you? You don't want me either... I hate the other Spike!" 

He turned and ran up the stairs, running into Buffy's room and slamming the door. 

"Nice going, Xander! You upset him again!" Buffy got up and went up after the Bot. 

"I-I didn't mean to!" he sputtered. 

Even though he was weirded out about the whole 'robot thing', Xander still itched to get him back into bed. Robot or vamp or human, it didn't matter when he could fuck like that. And as strange as it was, Xander felt an emotional connection to the Bot. 

"Tell him I'm sorry!" Xander yelled after Buffy.

* * *

Buffy slipped into her bedroom and closed the door. The Spikebot didn't appear to be here. 

"Spikebot? Where are you?" 

She heard a shuffling sound come from the closet. She opened the closet door to see him sitting on the floor, hugging his knees. 

"Spike?" she said softly, kneeling down outside the closet. "Come on, don't be upset." 

"Everyone wants him... no one gives a rat’s ass about me." He sniffed, hanging his head. 

"Now that's not true. I like you, Willow likes you, Xander _really_ likes you and I'm sure that Anya does too. She liked the grilled cheese you made... Xander said he was sorry he upset you, he --" 

"Why did you have Warren make me?" he asked flatly. 

"Because... I was lonely. I did want the other Spike... but I didn't think I could ever act on it. So, I had Warren make you for me. I'm so sorry. It was a selfish and terrible thing to do." 

Spikebot shook his head. "You should... deactivate me, Buffy." 

"What? I thought you didn't want that?" 

"I love you more than anything else in the world. But you'll never love me. Everyone likes the other Spike better... I don't want to exist anymore. I don‘t deserve to." He rested his forehead on his knees. 

She stroked his hair. "Don't say that." She felt tears in her eyes. "You're a good and sweet and loving being. I couldn't turn you off for good." 

Loud voices came from downstairs. 

Buffy went to the bedroom door and peeked out. The real Spike was talking loudly with the others. 

"Where is it? Where is the bloody thing? I'll tear it apart, circuit by circuit!" Spike yelled. 

She shut the door again. "Spikebot? Stay here, okay?" 

He nodded. 

Buffy went quickly into the living room with the others. 

"Spike, will you lower your voice?" 

He sneered at her. "Why? Is the Bot down for it's nap?" 

"Leave him alone!" She put her hands on her hips. 

"Leave _him_ alone? That thing tried to kill me and you're protecting it? I'm not givin' it another bloody chance! I don't care how bloody good-looking it is!" 

"Spike!" she said dangerously. "You will not touch one synthetic hair on his head. He won't try to hurt you again. I‘ll make sure of it." 

"He really is very sweet," Willow said. 

"He makes delicious grilled cheese sandwiches!" Anya said, still munching. 

Spike looked at Xander. "Well? What about you, Whelp? Don't you want to sing Data's praises too?" 

Xander turned a few shades of red. "Uh, not at the moment..." 

"What's wrong with you?" Spike frowned. 

"Erm, Spike!" Buffy said, trying to distract him. Who knew how Spike would react to find out the Bot and Xander were... _intimate_. "Um..." 

"We need to talk, Buffy," he said seriously, stalking toward the kitchen. 

Buffy gulped. She was not looking forward to this conversation. Her friends gave her 'Uh-oh' looks. She dragged her feet like she was walking to her own execution until she was in the kitchen with him. 

"I don't know what to say." Buffy looked down. 

"I want to know what's going on, Buffy. I want to hear the whole story. You want to start from the beginning?" Spike asked, leaning back against the kitchen counter and crossing his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Alexandra, Magz, and Edgehead

 

Xander used the excuse that he had to use the bathroom to go upstairs to check in on the Spikebot. He hadn't meant to upset him and wanted to apologize. 

_'This is insane! I feel bad because I hurt my robot lover's feelings!? When did this become my life?'_

Xander decided to quit analyzing and just act. He couldn't forget the way Spike -- or rather, the Spikebot -- made him feel. The Bot had been an amazing lover, bringing Xander to new heights of pleasure. The Bot was also tender and could be so gentle, it made Xander feel adored and sexy. And Xander wasn't prepared to give that up, especially since Anya was onboard with it as long as she could be a part of it. 

He opened the door and stuck his head in. Not seeing the Bot, he slipped in and closed the door behind him. 

"Hello?" 

"Go away," Spikebot’s muffled voice came from inside the closet. 

Xander walked over and opened the closet door. The Bot was sitting in the same position as when Buffy had last seen him, sitting in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest. He had the saddest, most forlorn expression on his face that Xander had ever seen. 

"Hey," Xander said softly, kneeling down. "I wanted to say... how sorry I was for upsetting you." 

"Why don't you go find the other Spike too... he's the one you want, not me." 

"That's not... Look... I did think you were the other Spike. But what happened last night..." He stood up and blew out a breath, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not real good at expressing this kind of stuff... I know that you aren't him now, and I... You're the one who was with me last night. It's you that I'm thinking about, it’s you that I... want now. The things you did to me..." 

Spikebot looked up at him. "You would choose me over the other Spike?" he asked with a hint of hope. 

"Yeah, I would. I like you. Him... not so much. I didn't realize how... attractive I found him until you were him. Did that make sense?" Xander put his face in his hands. 

"Thanks, Xander-pet," Spikebot said with a sad smile. "Why can't Buffy prefer me too? I tried... I tried to be what she wanted..." 

Xander kneeled back down, after a moment he put his arms around Spikebot, pulling him into a hug, he hated seeing him (or it?) so sad. 

Xander drew back slightly to look into Spikebot's eyes. 

_'He looks so real! So beautiful...'_ He leaned in and kissed Spikebot's lips, softly at first. 

The intensity started to build, Xander was getting hard as nails as his lips and tongue tangled with the Bot's. He moaned when the Bot cupped his growing erection, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Do you want me now, Xander?" Spikebot nibbled at Xander's earlobe. 

"Uhhh! God, yes! Want you!" Xander moaned. 

Spikebot smiled and pulled Xander into the closet on top of him. At least Xander wanted him. He enjoyed pleasing Xander. Their hands fumbled at each other's clothes.

* * *

Buffy sat at the table in her kitchen, nervously chewing on her thumbnail. She finished telling Spike the account of how the Spikebot came to be, edited of course, for time and sexual content. He hadn't said anything for five minutes. He had his back turned to her. 

She couldn't take it anymore. She jumped off the stool. 

"Will you say something already?!" 

Spike turned around to face her. "What do you want me to say?" he said in a low voice. 

"I-I don't know! Just say... something!" 

"Do you love me?" he asked quietly. 

"I... I feel _something_ for you... I'd like it if... we could maybe try..." She wiped at the tabletop. "But if we do, you can't do evil stuff anymore!" 

Spike was having a hard time digesting everything. First, there was the rogue Bot who looked exactly like him and tried to kill him, and now Buffy said she was actually willing to give them a shot. He felt like weeping with joy, but didn't want to show any more weakness than necessary in front of her. 

"Pet..." He walked over to her, mere inches separated them. "Do you mean it? You'd really consider... you and me?" His eyes sparkled. 

She looked up at him, frightened by her feelings for him but knowing that there was no going back to the way it used to be. 

"Yes." 

He smiled and bent his head down, slowly pressing his lips to hers. They moaned into each other’s mouths, deepening the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing passionately.

* * *

Buffy and Spike came into the living room to join the others, hand in hand. Buffy cleared her throat. 

"Um, guys... Spike and I... are together," she said nervously. 

"Okay," Willow said. 

"That's good." Anya picked up another grilled cheese sandwich. “Can I heat this up?” she asked holding up the sandwich. 

"Wow. That's it? You guys aren't going to give me a hard... Wait a minute," she said looking around. "Where's Xander?" 

"He had to use the bathroom. But... that was a while ago," Willow said, creasing her brow. 

"Maybe he went to say he was sorry to the Spikebot. He felt badly about upsetting him -- it -- whatever." Anya munched. "From what Xander said, the sex was incredible..." 

“Sex? What... sex?” Spike asked slowly. 

“Oh, Xander and the Spikebot had hours of sweaty sex last night,“ Anya said. 

“What!? Bloody fucking hell!” Spike paced around the room, flailing his arms wildly, going on a tirade laced with colorful language. 

“Spike!” Buffy interrupted him. 

He stopped and looked at her, a horrified expression on his face. 

“Will you please calm down? I’m going to see what’s going on upstairs.” 

Buffy started up the stairs, Spike started to follow her. She turned around and pointed at him. 

"You stay here. I don't want you and the Bot to start going at each other." 

Some extremely naughty thoughts coursed through Buffy's mind. _'Hmm, Spike and the Spikebot... naked... wrestling...'_ She shook her head to clear it of the erotic images. 

Spike stopped with an annoyed look on his face. "Fine. But I need to have a little chat with Harris. Tell him to get his flabby ass down here," he huffed petulantly, walking back into the living room and plopping onto the couch. 

Buffy continued upstairs and went into her bedroom. 

Loud moans and panting assaulted her ears as soon as she opened the door. Xander and Spikebot's legs were sticking out of the closet, intertwined with each other, their pants down around their knees. 

"Ewww, Xander! My clothes are in there!!" She covered her eyes, but peeked discreetly between her fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Alexandra, Magz, and Edgehead

 

Everyone was gathered in Buffy's living room. 

Xander was looking down sheepishly, embarrassed at being caught earlier in the throes of passion with the Bot in Buffy's closet. Anya was ticked off that she missed yet another sexual encounter. Tara and Willow sat together on the couch. Giles stood in the doorway to the living room, massaging his temples. Spike stood next to Giles while Buffy stood in the middle of the room. Spikebot was in the kitchen preparing more snacks for the guests. Everyone was now up to speed on the situation. 

"Okay. I know that something has to be done with the Bot --" 

"Too bloody right! Incinerate it! Or take it apart, I don't care as long as it's gone! With my luck, it's like the bloody Terminator..." Spike said. 

"No, Spike. The Bot is... I can't explain it, but he’s a person. It would be like killing an innocent and I won't do that." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a 'no arguments' look. 

"It’s a soddin' machine, Buffy! It doesn't feel _anything_." 

"We don't know that," she said simply. "I've seen genuine emotions from the Bot. I won't let anyone hurt him." 

Spike mumbled a few curse words under his breath. 

"The problem is that he's in love with me. He tried to kill Spike to have me to himself. Willow, do you think you can alter Spikebot's programming so he won't... feel the same way about me?" 

"Do you have to call it that?" Spike screwed up his face. "Can't you give it another name? Like John or Percy or --" 

"Shush." Buffy held up a finger to silence him. 

He pouted and lightly kicked at the wall. 

"Willow?" 

"Um, I think I could. I'd have to take a look inside him..." Willow scratched her chin in thought. 

"You can do it. I know you can." Tara smiled and put her hand over her girlfriend's. Willow smiled and gave Tara a peck on the lips. 

Spikebot came in the room with another tray of food. 

"Ooooh! Chips and salsa!" Anya dug into the food, Xander joined her. "Mmm, you're very handy in the kitchen," she said to the Bot with a mouthful of food. 

"Thank you, luv. Warren programmed me to cater to Buffy's every whim, including any culinary needs," Spikebot said happily. 

The real Spike harrumphed. 

“Spikebot, Willow’s going to try and change your programming... just so you won’t be in love with me anymore. You’ll still be you, otherwise,” Buffy said. “We’ll have to turn you off for a little while..." 

Spikebot’s face was panic-stricken. “No, please! Don’t turn me off!” 

Buffy hugged him. “Shhh, it’ll be okay, I promise. We’ll turn you right back on as soon as Willow’s done.” She touched his face gently. 

“Hey! Do you need to get all touchy-feely with it?!” Spike said jealously. 

“Spike... cut it out,” Buffy said with a sigh. She could understand his jealousy but she needed to reassure the frightened Bot. She smiled comfortingly at the Bot. “Do you trust me?” 

He looked at her for a moment. “Yes,” he said quickly. “I do.” 

“Then trust me when I say that everything will be alright. Willow can fix your programming, then you’ll be good as new.” 

“But... I don’t want to stop loving you,” Spikebot said sadly. “You’re everything to me, you’re my world...” 

Everyone except the real Spike thought ‘Awww!’ Real Spike snorted. Buffy cast a warning glance in his direction. 

“It will be even better for you. You’re going to have freewill. You’ll be able to _decide_ who you’d like to be with. Doesn’t that sound good?” 

He nodded slowly. 

“So, you’ll let Willow help you?” 

“Willow is very smart and good with computers... I trust her too,” Spikebot said with less enthusiasm than usual. 

“That’s right, she is.” Buffy patted the Bot’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, okay?” 

“I will try, pet.” He looked down. 

“Okay, I’m going to need some micro-circuitry tools, my laptop, a cable to hook up to Spikebot...” Willow thought out loud. 

“Get what you’ll need, Will.” Buffy smiled at her friend. 

If all went well, she and the real Spike could start their relationship unfettered and the Bot would move on to someone else. She caught Xander winking at Spikebot. 

_‘I guess Xander has dibs...’_

* * *

A few hours later, the Scoobies were once again gathered in Buffy’s living room. 

Spikebot stood in front of Willow. Panels were opened on his back and the side of his head, revealing his complicated and intricate circuitry. Willow had a kit of tiny tools made for delicate machinery spread out on the table in front of her. 

"Amazing... You're really a marvel of modern science, Spikebot," Willow said shaking her head in awe. 

She'd never seen anything nearly as sophisticated as the Bot. Warren may be a bottom-feeder but he was undeniably a genius. 

"Thank you, Willow." Spikebot smiled, pleased at the compliment despite his concern about the situation. 

"Can you fix his programming, Wills?" Buffy sat on the arm of a chair next to the real Spike. 

"I think so. Repairing the circuits in the future will be tricky, but only changing the programming shouldn't be too hard." Willow smiled sweetly at Spikebot as she hooked a fiber-optic cable into a port in the side of his head, the other end was connected to her computer. 

"I'm... scared," Spikebot said in a small, wavering voice. "What if I don't wake up again?" 

_‘Poof!’_ Real Spike thought with disgust. 

But he knew better than to chime in again with his feelings on the matter. Buffy had read him the riot act about his comments in front of the Bot. It made him squirm with resentment and jealousy that she was so protective of that walking tin can. A walking tin can that had rocked her world repeatedly... 

"It'll be okay. I promise." Willow patted Spikebot’s anxious face.

* * *

Buffy, Spike, Anya, Xander, Giles, Willow and Tara reconvened in Buffy's living room to see if Willow was successful. Spikebot stood next to Willow’s work area, motionless with his eyes closed. 

"Did it work?" Buffy said chewing on a thumbnail. 

"Let's see," Willow said. "Spike!" she called the Bot's name to reactivate him. 

His brilliant blue eyes snapped open, the familiar wide, bright smile appearing on his face almost immediately. 

"Spikebot?" Buffy walked over to him. "How do you feel?" 

"I'm fine, pet. Thank you for asking!" 

"Uh, do you still... love me?" she asked nervously. 

"I like you very much, Buffy, but I don't love you like I once did," Spikebot said. 

Buffy blew out the breath she had been holding. "Thank God! Great job, Wills." She patted her friend on the back. 

"Piece o' cake!" Willow smiled, wiping sweat from her brow. 

"So, Robbie the Robot won't be moonin' over you anymore? He won't try to do me in again?" Spike asked from the chair. 

"Spikebot, do you still want to kill the other Spike?" Buffy asked. 

"No. I like him now. He could be my boyfriend too if he wants to be!" Spikebot said smiling at Spike. 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Not bloody likely, mate. And you'd better not try anything. I'm keepin' my eye on you," Spike warned the Bot.

Spike had no interest in having sex with a robotic replica of himself... well, not much interest. The Bot _was_ a handsome devil and had a certain... naive charm... But he wouldn't go near the thing with a ten-foot pole after Harris... _defiled_ it. And, he reminded himself, he had Buffy now. She's all he'd ever need or want for the rest of his unlife. 

Spikebot smiled. 

Buffy grinned and walked over to Spike, bending down to kiss him softly. To say she was relieved would be an understatement. Now she could be with Spike without a rogue Spikebot trying to kill him in a jealous rage. She was just a bit disappointed that she didn't get to indulge in her two Spikes at the same time fantasy... Oh, that was a gooood one!

Spikebot went to Xander. "I still like you a lot, Xander-pet. Do you still like me? I'd like to have more sex with you." 

"Ugh!" The real Spike stuck out his tongue, his handsome face contorted in revulsion. 

"Um, yeah... I still like you a lot too." Xander gulped. The thought of more sex with the Bot was very... stimulating to him. Spikebot leaned into Xander, pressing their lips together. 

"Bloody hell!" Giles put his hand over his eyes. 

"Took the bloody words right out of my mouth, Rupert!" Real Spike yelled. "Stop that! Stop it now before I start to heave! Why do I have to watch this?! Like a bloody train wreck..." 

Spikebot pulled away from a glassy-eyed Xander. 

"Hey! What about me?" Anya stood next to the Bot. "You two aren't leaving me out again. Do you... like me too, Spikebot?" she asked, twirling a strand of her hair around an index finger girlishly. 

He smiled. "Yes, Anya, luv. You are beautiful and have an aesthetically pleasing shape." 

"Well, thank you! You're so sweet!" She beamed. “That’s the nicest thing --" She squeaked when Spikebot suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her hard against him, plastering his mouth over hers. 

She "Mmmphed" and waved her arms around, within a few seconds her eyes were rolling up and her hands fluttered over his shoulders. He broke the kiss and pulled back. Anya's legs felt like wet noodles from the brain-melting kiss, she panted for breath. 

"Oh good Lord..." Giles said, wishing he was home with a glass of scotch in his hand. _‘I’ve got to get a life!’_ he thought. 

"Did you enjoy that?" the Bot purred. 

"Uh-huh." She held onto Spikebot’s shoulders to keep from collapsing, staring glassy-eyed at his beautiful mouth. _‘If that’s what just his kisses make me feel like...’_ Anya swooned. 

Xander adjusted his position to relieve the sudden tightness in his pants. Seeing Anya and the Spikebot together made him instantly hard. They looked so hot together, and they had a strangely similar lack of tact when it came to vocalizing their thoughts. 

_'I like to watch too... whaddya know about that?'_ Xander couldn't wait to get them home for more fun  & games. 

"Okay!" Xander clapped his hands together. "Time to get you home! Don't worry, Buff. Ahn and I will take good care of him." 

"Bollocks! You mean to tell me that I have to live with the knowledge that Harris and his demon bird are getting it on with my doppelganger -- doin' unspeakable things to it -- all the time?!" Spike's complexion was looking a little greenish. "It's not bloody right!" 

"Spike..." Buffy stroked his face and spoke in soft tones. "Everyone is happy this way. Xander and Anya get a... new friend and we get each other..." 

Spike stared at her, losing his train of thought as he looked into her big green eyes. "Yeah... but... I still think that thing belongs on a scrap heap somewhere..." 

"Spike, I told you. He'll be able to help with slaying. He's strong and he follows orders... Well, he sometimes does..." Buffy said. 

"Can we go?" Anya said anxiously, having recovered the powers of speech and mobility. 

"Yeah, we got... stuff to do. Getting the Bot settled into the apartment and all..."

"Here's Spikebot's things," Willow said with a smile, handing Xander a duffelbag that Buffy had packed with a change of clothes, the Bot's recharging unit, his special ointment to keep his synthetic skin soft and supple, a few bottles of fluid he had to drink to keep his inner-workings well oiled and a few of his favorite CDs (including Bette Midler's Greatest Hits). "Let me know if he needs any tweaking, I'll come over and fix him up." 

"Thanks, Will. You guys ready?" Xander's voice was shaky with barely contained excitement. 

"Oh yeah!" Anya linked one arm through Spikebot's arm and the other around Xander's, they walked quickly out of the house. 

“Goodbye, Buffy!” the Bot called. 

"Geez. In a hurry much? See ya!" Buffy rolled her eyes, although she couldn't blame them for wanting to get down to business with the Bot. He was quite... gifted. 

"Gah...I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. Thinkin' about what they're doing..." Spike shook his head. 

"Hmm, I'll just have to take your mind off it then. How could I best accomplish that do you think?" She smiled devilishly. 

He couldn't help but smile back. "'ve got a few ideas..." he trailed off, bending his head down to kiss her. 

"Well, umm, why don't we head back to the dorm, sweetie?" Tara stood up. 

"Yeah, good idea. Let the lovebirds do their thing." Willow giggled. She and Tara joined hands. "See you, guys. Bye Giles!" The witches left. 

Giles stood up. "I think I'll be going as well... We should meet at the shop tomorrow, Buffy. To..." 

Spike and Buffy continued kissing and touching each other without acknowledging him, they were clearly in their own little world. 

"Right! I'll call you tomorrow." He grabbed his coat and beat a hasty retreat before he saw anything that would make him have to gouge his eyes out.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

 

Spike and Buffy stood in front of her bed, their arms around each other, kissing feverishly as they groped. 

“Spike! I want you!” Buffy exclaimed. 

She pushed away from him and took off her clothes quickly. He was staring at her as if in a trance, his eyes lit with passion and longing. Her pulse raced. She felt giddy and dizzy with lust as she crawled onto the bed. 

She smirked. “Aren’t you a little... overdressed?” 

Spike hadn’t moved a muscle (well, maybe one muscle) since she’d disrobed. He blinked, coming out of his daze. “Yeah... sorry, luv.” He smiled, trying to recover. 

It was difficult to think with Buffy naked in front of him. It was still hard to believe that this was actually happening. He took off his duster and shirt, tossing them on the floor. Buffy sat up straighter, getting even hotter and wetter as she ran her eyes over his beautifully muscled torso, she was anxious to see the rest. He undid his jeans and pushed them down enough for his hard cock to bounce free. 

Buffy’s face lit up, another flood of wetness rushed between her legs. 

_‘I was right! It’s just exactly how I thought it would look only by feeling it through his pants last year! Am I good, or what?!’_

She couldn’t stifle the giggle that forced its way out of her. 

Spike’s face fell, humiliation and shock overwhelming him. She had laughed at him. Laughed at him naked. He swiftly tucked himself back in his jeans and zipped up. 

“Wha-what are you doing?” she asked in confusion. 

“Leaving,” Spike said coldly, clenching his jaw. 

He went and grabbed his shirt and coat. There was nothing quite as emasculating as having a woman laugh at you while you were naked. He stormed out of her bedroom. 

Buffy was stunned into immobility for a second. 

“What?! Why?!” 

She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs after him, grabbing her bathrobe and pulling it on as she ran. He was just opening the front door when she caught up with him. She threw herself against the door, causing it to slam shut and stood there blocking his way. 

“What’s wrong with you?” She looked pleadingly into his eyes. “Did I say something wrong?! What did I do?” 

Spike’s jaw muscles clenched and unclenched, as he struggled not to break down in front of her. His eyes were shiny with tears. He laughed humorlessly. 

“Just get out of my bloody way!” he said roughly. 

“Spike, what did I do? What happened?” The pain and sadness she could see on his face was killing her. “Please tell me!” 

“You laughed,” Spike said in a small voice, turning away from her. “You fucking laughed at me. I suppose you equipped that soddin’ Bot with mammoth genitalia and I’m a _big_ letdown, eh?” he said angrily. “Well, FUCK that!” 

He turned to leave out the door in the kitchen. 

Buffy spun him around. She felt like a complete idiot. Of course he had misinterpreted her giggling. 

“Spike, I swear I wasn’t laughing at your --- at you!” 

“Then what the fuck was so funny?” his voice cracked. “What was so amusing when I was standin’ there with my dick swingin‘ in the breeze?” 

“I’m so stupid... I was just... I was feeling all loopy with the lust and it struck me as funny that I got... your size and shape right.” 

“What?” he asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Um, when I had the Bot made, I had to guess-timate what... that part of you looked like. Remember the day we were engaged? Well, I got a pretty good idea about how big you were when I felt... I was proud that I guessed right. I’m so, so sorry that I hurt your feelings. My brain packed its bags and went on vacation. Please believe me. And may I add that 9 inches is nothing to sneeze or laugh at." 

"Okay..." he sniffed. "I got it." He was relieved, but didn't like the idea of her comparing him to the Spikebot. 

"What?" she asked softly, she could see that there was still something bothering him. 

"The Bot... it... What kind of stuff did it do... to you?" Spike fidgeted nervously. 

"I don't want to talk about the Bot." She put her arms around his neck. "I don't want to talk at all." She kissed his throat. 

"I, uh, only ask ‘cause... well, it sounded like it was killing you when I, uh, happened to be passing by your house that night..." 

"Spike, forget about the Bot. It's you I want. Only you." She smiled. 

Spike swallowed. "'m not a machine, Buffy. I'm good -- I'm damn good. But what if you find me... lacking?" He looked down at his feet. 

Buffy went back to placing kisses to his neck and jaw. She never would have imagined that Spike could be so insecure, it was so cute. Now it was her job, her responsibility, to fluff up his ego. He was her man. She pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes. 

"I want _you_ , Spike. There's no way you could disappoint me. The Bot was a substitute for you. I thought I could never have the real you... so I took what I could get. But I wasn't happy because it wasn't you. I... love you." It felt right and wonderful to say it to him. 

Spike tilted his head and looked at her for a moment, trying to gauge her sincerity. The truth shone in her eyes. The most beautiful smile Buffy had ever seen spread across his face. 

"I love you too, Buffy. But --" 

"Uh-uh! No 'buts'!" She grinned wickedly, moving her arms around his waist and squeezing his ass. 

He jumped and looked at her in surprise. 

"'Cept this one!" she laughed. 

He dropped his shirt and coat on the floor and put his arms around her. 

"God, you're so bloody beautiful when you laugh!" he breathed. "Just not when my tackle's hangin' out." He winked at her. 

Spike leaned down and kissed her lips. She turned his back to the stairs as the kiss increased in intensity. She walked him backwards, not wanting to separate for even a second. They'd only made it up a few steps when Buffy pushed him down on the stairs. Her passion for him was so great that she had to have him right this moment. 

"Spike! I need you now! Please!" 

She unfastened his jeans and pushed them down to his knees. 

"Luv, it's not that -- Ahhh -- much farther -- Oh God! -- to your room," he moaned. 

"Can't wait! Want you now!!" she rasped, becoming 'Cave Buffy'. She kissed him frantically, mauling him with her lips. 

"Right, then!" 

Spike opened her robe and ran his hands over her bare flesh as she straddled him. She grasped his cock and moved herself over it. They groaned as she sank down on his staff. Buffy whimpered and moaned, beginning to move up and down on him. 

"Buffy! Ohh--Fuck! So fucking hot!" he cried, putting his hands on her hips, holding them in a vice-like grip. 

"YES! Spike! OH GOD YES!" She bounced on his cock faster. 

Being inside his Slayer was the most wonderful feeling Spike had ever experienced. But the stairs were putting a damper on their activities. 

"Buffy, the stairs --Uhhh! -- they're diggin' in my back!" 

She paused when what he was saying sunk into her fevered brain. 

"Oh. OH! Sorry!" 

She squealed when he grasped her ass and stood up, pulling her flush against him. One of his hands went to the banister, the other held onto her backside. He stepped carefully backwards up the stairs. It wasn't easy with his pants around his knees and Buffy groaning while still raising and lowering herself on his cock, but he did the best he could. 

"Fuck--Ohh--Buffy!" He stumbled at the top of the stairs and fell onto his back on the landing with Buffy still on top. 

"Almost there!" Spike gasped, referring to her bedroom. 

"UHH--OHH--Me tooo!" she cried, referring to her orgasm. 

She rode him at a pace normal men wouldn't be able to take without bruises and broken bones. He gave up trying to get to the bedroom and gave into his desire, gripping her hips and thrusting up into her with abandon. 

"Spiiiiike!" she shrieked as her orgasm tore through her body like wildfire. 

Without missing a beat, Spike flipped them over and drove in and out of her quivering pussy like a man possessed. 

"UUNNGGH! SPIKE!" she wailed as the best orgasm of her young life had her spiraling up higher and higher. 

Spike plastered his mouth over hers, swallowing her cries and moans of ecstasy. She dug her nails into his shoulders and scratched down his back, leaving trails of red in their wake. Spike stiffened and groaned loudly, shooting load after load of cum into her depths. 

"Buffy--Christ!--Ahhh!" Spike slipped into game face and gasped in pleasure. 

She put her hands on his face and pulled him down for a kiss, fangs and all. His golden eyes locked with her green eyes, both sets of eyes glazed with passion and love for the other. Buffy gently caressed the bumps and ridges of his vampire visage, trying to demonstrate to him that she accepted and loved this part of him too. She just wasn't very good with words. 

_'My beautiful beast...'_ She smiled. 

Spike closed his amber eyes, deeply moved by the gesture. He understood what she was trying to say. He nuzzled into her touch, purring contentedly from deep in his chest. He reminded her of a big cat. A big, gorgeous, sexy and sleek jungle cat. 

He brushed his lips over hers. 

"Love the purring..." she said, grinning. “ _Very_ hot!” 

She ran fingers through his tousled curls. She was dying to find out what his hair looked like ‘au natural’. She knew it would look sexy as hell. _‘Why didn’t I jump him a long time ago again? Oh, that’s right! I’m stupid!’_

“Mmm, the purring thing, it’s involuntary. I only do it when I’m very, very happy.” He kissed her sweetly. “Think I’ll be doin’ that a lot from now on.” 

“How about we make one more try for the bedroom?” She giggled. 

He pulled out of her slowly and stood, pulling his pants up enough to walk without tripping. Buffy grinned and skipped like a little girl into her bedroom, feeling freer and happier than ever before. Sex with the real Spike was even better than she had fantasized. Fucking the Spikebot was awesome, but sex -- making love -- with the real Spike was even better. They had a bond, a spiritual and emotional connection that went deep. She dived onto her bed. 

Spike smirked and followed her, holding up his jeans with one hand. His unneeded breath hitched in his chest when he saw her laying on the bed wearing nothing but a wide smile, waiting for him. She was a vision of loveliness. A golden goddess sent down from the Heavens just for him. He gazed at her, awestruck. He would gladly worship at her altar for the rest of his existence. Was this one of his many dreams about her? He knew that he would meet the sun the next morning if it turned out that this wasn’t real. 

“Spike?” Buffy sat up, she was getting concerned by his silence and immobility. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, pet.” He ambled over to the bed and sat next to her, placing a loving kiss on her lips. “Just waxin’ poetic in my head.” He smiled and set about removing his boots and jeans. 

“Poetic, eh? Tell me!” She bounced on the bed, intrigued. Her hands roamed over the smooth skin of his back. 

“Nah, it’s nothing,” he said self-consciously. 

“I love poetry! Come on...” She pouted. 

Once he was nude, he joined her on the bed, kissing her neck and stroking her side. He hoped to make her forget about the poetry. He felt like a git for letting that slip. 

“Spiiiike!” she whined. “Recite me some poetry!” 

Spike growled. 

“Hmm, I bet you don’t even know any good poetry...” she tried using reverse psychology. “You aren’t exactly the poetry lovin’ type...” she teased. 

“Is that so? Are you tryin’ to use some of that fancy book learnin’ on me?” He tickled her. 

“Spike! Stop it!” She laughed and squirmed. 

He stopped tickling her and kissed her instead. 

“Buffy want poetry!” She stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest.

Spike planted another kiss on her swollen lips, pouring all the love and affection he felt for her into it. When he pulled back, she was panting, reeling from the intensity of it. He ran a hand slowly over her body and began to recite a poem, in a low, resonant voice that sent shivers up and down Buffy’s spine: 

_"My lady's presence makes the roses red,_  
Because to see her lips they blush for shame.  
The lily's leaves, for envy, pale became,  
And her white hands in them this envy bred.  
The marigold the leaves abroad doth spread,  
Because the sun's and her power is the same.  
The violet of purple colour came." 

Buffy sighed and stared into his eyes, dissolving into a puddle of goo. His voice caressing and gliding over her body as surely as his hands were. 

He continued: 

_"Dyed in the blood she made my heart to shed._  
In brief: all flowers from her their virtue take;  
From her sweet breath their sweet smells do proceed;  
The living heat which her eyebeams doth make  
Warmeth the ground and quickeneth the seed.  
The rain, wherewith she watereth the flowers,  
Falls from mine eyes, which she dissolves in showers." 

“Oh, Spike... that was so beautiful...” she drew in a shaky breath, she was hot and wet and aching for him again. “Why didn’t you ever tell me...?" 

“We were enemies before, pet. You would’ve laughed at me and maybe punched me in the nose. You always went for the nose,” he chuckled. 

She leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. “Sorry, nose. Does Mr. Nose forgive me?” she said in a funny voice, giggling. 

“If you keep talkin’ like that I really am leavin’,” he said with mock-seriousness. 

They laughed lightheartedly and cuddled against each other. 

 

It wasn’t long before their passion re-ignited. They made love through the night, raising each other to new heights of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The poem ‘My Lady’s Presence Makes the Roses Red’ is by Henry Constable


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Alexandra, Magz, and Edgehead

 

The ringing of the phone on her nightstand woke Buffy from her slumber. She mumbled and reached over to pick up the receiver. She looked at the clock, it read 10:06 am. 

“Hello?” she said sleepily. 

“Hi, honey. It’s Mom,” Joyce said. 

“Mom? Is everything okay?” Buffy came instantly awake and sat up. 

“Everything’s fine! I’m just checking to see how you’re doing.” 

“Oh.” She relaxed. “I’m doing great.” 

She looked at Spike’s sleeping form next to her with a saucy smile. He was so unbelievably gorgeous. His long thick eyelashes, his adorable, spiky bed hair, the faint smile on his lips even while he was asleep, all of it made her heart expand and soar. He was hers, and she was his. No one ever ‘got’ her like he did. He loved her warts and all (figuratively speaking), the bad and the good. She knew that he loved her without conditions. 

“I was thinking of coming home soon,” Joyce said. 

“Mom, I told you, I don’t want you and Dawn to be in danger.” 

“Honey... I know how you feel, but Sunnydale is my home. I miss you. I miss my house. I miss my own bed! And it’s not in our blood to run and hide. We Summers women are tough as nails. We don't run, we fight.” 

“That’s true...” Buffy admitted. 

Spike opened his eyes and stretched. After a wide yawn, he smiled happily at her and gave her a soft kiss on the bicep. She grinned and cupped his face in her hand, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. 

“Good morning,” she mouthed to him. 

“The best morning,” he mouthed back. 

“So, Dawnie and I will be coming back in a few days. Whatever happens, I want us all to be together,” Joyce said, her mind was made up. 

“Okay. But I still would rather have you out of harm’s way.” 

Spike interlaced his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his mouth, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll get through this, Buffy. We’re stronger together than we are apart,” Joyce said. 

“Yeah,” Buffy agreed with a smile, looking into Spike’s eyes. “We are stronger together.” 

“I love you, Buffy,” Joyce said. 

“I love you too. Call me when you find out what flight you’ll be on.” 

“’kay, honey. Bye.” 

“Bye, Mom.” 

She hung up the phone and immediately dived into her lover’s arms, kissing him soundly. 

“Mornin’, luv. I could get used to this.” Spike smiled, stroking her back. “Your mum and Bite Size coming home?” 

“Yeah... I’m worried about them, Spike. What if I can’t protect them?” 

“You will -- _we_ will.” He kissed her forehead. “Nobody’s gonna get near Joyce or Dawn while I still draw breath. Uh... well, you know what I mean.” 

She smiled and nuzzled his neck. “I really do love you, you know.” 

Buffy knew he was deadly serious about protecting her family with his life. It made her feel warm inside and not as alone in her sacred duty anymore. She had a partner who would be with her until the bitter end. She could count on him. 

“I know, pet.” Spike smiled euphorically and hugged Buffy against him, placing a kiss to her temple. “I know.” 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
